WITCH Wedding
by cartoongal11
Summary: Having delt with the Guardians 1 to many times, Phobos kidnaps Will and forces her 2 marry him in order 2 grow more powerful. But there's more 2 his plan then just gaining more power. What is it, and can the other Guardians stop him?
1. Evil's Brewing

**W.I.T.C.H. Wedding**

**Evil's Brewing**

**Chapter 1**

**(Phobos' Palace)**

Phobos was pacing around in his throne room trying to come up with a new plan; but after so many loses against the guardians Phobos couldn't figure out what to come up with next. The guardians had beaten him again and again and no matter what he tried to do, he could never destroy the guardians. They were to powerful and destroyed everything that he threw at them. He just didn't know what he was doing wrong. I mean he was an evil prince who could take over an entire village and enslave everyone in it, but he couldn't get rid of five annoying teenagers with elemental powers? He had to come up with something before the guardians could take him down for good. Suddenly the doors opened up and in came Cedric looking a bit angry. he bowed down before his prince and then told him something.

"My prince, we cannot let the guardians keep beating us at our own game." He told Phobos while looking down at the ground in anger with his fist clunched up.

"I understand that Cedric, but what can I do? No matter what I may throw at them, I can't destroy them. I'm an evil prince and yet I can't destroy five teenage girls. I just can't understand it. I need a new plan in order to break up the guardians and then destroy them for good." Phobos explained to Cedric while pacing around some more and then stopping and waving his hands up in the air in frustration.

Then Cedric had an idea, and stood up on his legs. He then went over too Phobos, placed his hand on his shoulder, and then began telling him his idea.

"Perhaps you should try a different approach my prince." Cedric told him with an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Phobos who looked at Cedric with a confussed look on his face.

"What I mean is that if you could say kidnap the leader of the guardians; and then if you were to marry her and combine her powers with your own, then you would become invincible my prince." Cedric explained to Phobos who seemed more confussed now, but was liking it a bit.

"Where are you going with this?" Phobos asked Cedric.

"I mean my prince by marrying her, you can absorb the powers from the crystal and make them your own. You'll be undefeatable while the guardians will be weak and powerless." Cedric told him and Phobos showed a hug smile on his face.

"Yes of course that's it. If Will marry's me, then I can take away her's and the other guardian's powers for myself and destroy her friends once and for all." Phobos told Cedric and himself with an ever greater smile on his face.

"What about the guardian's leader? If her fellow guardian's are destroied then what will become of her?" Cedric asked Phobos a bit confussed.

"She'll rule by my side and I'll hypnotize her so that she'll never try to escape or think about fighting me. She'll be my prisioner and my bride with no escape from me at all." Phobos told Cedric.

"Very well then my prince, but how do you plan on capturing her?" Asked Cedric.

"Oh I've got an idea Cedric, I plan on stealing her away once she's all alone and has removed the crystal from around her neck. I figure that once she's asleep only then can i take her back her. No one will help her and no one will be able to rescue her when I take her and the crystal back with me." Explained Phobos to Cedric.

"Start preparing the wedding Cedric while I get my future bride." Said Phobos.

**Uh oh looks like Will's going to be in big trouble, but she doesn't know that just yet. **

**What'll happen next? **

**Find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Stealed Away

**W.I.T.C.H. Wedding **

**Stealed Away**

**Chapter 2**

**(Will's Apartment House/ Will's Room)**

Will was in her room talking on the phone with her friend Hay Lin about her and Matt breaking up.

"I'm telling you Hay Lin Matt and I just need some alone time. This whole break up thing is just what the two of us need." Will told her.

"Come on Will her broke up with you and you don't want to express any emotions about it." Hay Lin told her as if she was being a wise counceler.

"Hay Lin for the last time I'm perfectly fine with Matt breaking up with me and I'm not upset." Will told her sounding annoyed.

"Will come on I'm your friend and I care about you. So do the others and we'll always have your back." Hay Lin told her sounding a little bit disappointed.

"Look Hay Lin I'm sorry and I am upset, but...but I've just got to move on you know? I've just got to put it all a side and forget about him." Explained Will in a sad tone.

"It's okay Will and you shouldn't completely forget about Matt. He's a good guy at heart, but maybe he just has to get out for a while. I'm sure he didn't mean to get all mean and nasty on you and say those harsh things to you." Hay Lin explained to Will.

"Maybe, but he had no right to say those things to me you know? I mean you, Irma, Cornelia, and Taranee were all there to see it. Why didn't you guys bother to do anything about it?" Will asked Hay Lin in a bit of anger.

"Well we didn't want to get involved and usually couples just handle these things on there own. Please were sorry and I hope you're not to mad." Hay Lin told Will in a sad voice.

"No...no its not your, Irma, Cornelia, or Taranee's fault. I've got no one to blame but myself." Will told her.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Will. Everything's going to be okay and I'm sure matt's feeling the same way right now." Hay Lin told Will in hopes of brighting up her spirits.

"I guess...and thanks anyway Hay Lin. Goodnight." Will told her.

"Okay Will, see you tomorrow." Said Hay Lin before hanging up.

Then Will hung up her phone and got changed into her pajamas before going to bed. Once Will was all set; she climbed into bed; took off the crystal and put it on her nightstand; turned off her lamp light; then snuggled under her blankets; and went to sleep. Once all was quiet and Will was fast asleep, a portal opened up right in Will's room. Then out stepped Phobos and the portal disappeared into thin air.

Phobos looked around Will's room and then saw Will sleeping so peacefully in her bed. She looked so peaceful and innocent while asleep, but her dreams would soon be corrupted by Phobos who was about to take her away. Slowly he approched her nightstand and took the crystal.

_"This is just to easy."_ Phobos thought to himself.

Then Phobos turned to Will's bed quietly; making sure not to disturb her slumber and then cause her to try and take the crystal from him and then attack him. He soon managed to get to her bed and was right next to her. Slowly he placed his arms under Will's body and then slowly lifted her up from her covers and bed. He then had Will in his arms sound asleep, and the crystal in his pocket.

_"Now I've got everything that I need and soon I'll have all the power I'll ever need."_ Phobos thought to himself as he opened up another portal and stepped into it carrying Will bridal style into it.

**Uh oh Will's been kidnapped and she didn't even know about it!**

**Now what's going to happen?**

**Will her friends find out about her disappearence?**

**Will Phobos succeed in his plans?**

**Will Matt and Will get back together again?**

**And what'll become of the guardians if they don't act fast?**

**All these answers will be answered in the up coming chapters of W.I.T.C.H. Wedding.**


	3. Alone

**W.I.T.C.H. Wedding**

**Alone**

**Chapter 3**

**(Phobos' Palace/ Will's Room)**

After say...5 hours of sleep, Will woke up a little bit, rubbed her eyes, and then noticed something different about her room. She looked around the room very carefully to see that this was not her room. She was in a medium sized room, there was a balcony to her right with a huge window door; there were these dark red draps; a uge brown door with dark red linings around the edges; a dark red rug was on the floor between the door and the huge queen-sized bed Will was on; the walls were a light red that was a bit dark; two doors were next to eachother; one was a closet; another a bathroom; the bed Will was on had gold colored sheets with green strips; above her was a mantal piece that hung down these sheets that Will could open and close and go through; the pillows were dark gree; dark red; and gold colored; and a chandaler hung down from the ceiling above the rug in the bedroom.

Will looked all around the rom and then tried to wake herself up because she thought that she was dreaming. She tried rubbing her eyes; pinching herself; screaming; and closing her eyes while counting to three, but none of those things seemed to wake her up. Will realized that if she wasn't waking up or sleeping, then she had to be fully awake and seeing what she was seeing for real.

Will then began to try to remember what happened before going to bed. Something must have happened if she found herself in this room; but the last thing she remembered was putting the crystal on her nightstand, turning off her lamp light, and then going to sleep. After that it was all a blank to her. Will began to wonder how she got here and then something struck her mind. If she's here in this room, then someone must have taken her away while she was sleeping and brought her here.

_"Oh no, what if whoever brought me here also took he crystal_?!" Will thought to herself.

"_I've got to get out of here some how, find the heart and get back home." _Will again thought to herself.

So without any delay Will got off of the bed and ran for the door. She then tried turning the doorknob but it was locked on the outside. With her only way out locked and the only other way out a fall too her death, Will just went back on the bed, sat down on it, looked at the ground, and sighed in disappointment.

_"What am I going to do now? I don't have the heart with me, I'm locked in this room, and I can't contact my friends for help. I'm just...all alone in here. I wish Matt and the girls were here to save me." _Will thought to herself as tears began to run down her checks.

Suddenly, the doorknob began to turn and the noise of it turning brought Will's head straight up and then turned to look at the door. The door began to open and who is it that Will sees come in? Why none other then the evil prince himself, Phobos. Right behind him was Cedric who was in his snake form and smiling evily at Will. Phobos walked over to the edge of the bed and that made Will move too where the pillows where. Since she didn't have any powers, she couldn't really do anything against Phobos or Cedric.

"Don't be afraid Will, I'm not going to harm you. That is, as long as you don't try to escape, argue, or fight me. Do as I say and I may let your friends live." Phobos told Will with an evil smirk on his face.

"W-What do you want from me Phobos? Whatever it is that you want, you'll never get it. I don't have the crystal and my friends don't even know that I''m gone." Will told Phobos in fear and anger.

"Oh on the contrary Will, I already have everything I need." Phobos told her.

"I-I don't understand." Said Will.

"What I mean is that I brought you here because you're going to help me rule the world. As for the heart, here it is." Said Phobos who the held out the heart for Will to see.

"What?! How? Uh when? But you where...and I-I-I was..." Was all Will had to say to him because she was just so shocked and confussed.

"SSSShe sssseemssss a bit confussssed my prince. Prehapssss you sssshould tell her." Said Cedric in his snake tone of voice too Phobos.

"Yes perhaps you're right Cedric. After all, she has a right to know since she's going to be helping." Said Phobos who smiled evily at Will who was now starting to get really nnervous and scared; and yet she tried not to show it to Phobos and stay brave.

"Alright Will I'll tell you how you got here, how I got the heart, and why I need you for my plans." Phobos told her.

"You see I opened a portal up from here too your room; where I then quietly took the heart off your nightstand and then took you away from your bed. I then brought you here because thanks to Cedric, he thought up something for me and I intend to do it. See you control the heart of Meridian and you and the other guardians powers. If I were to...oh say marry you, then I would be able to take your powers as my own and then use them for my own needs and plans on taking over the world. That is why in just a few days, you and I will be married." Phobos explained to Will who's eyes were really wide and she looked rather more shocked then before.

She didn't say anything back too Phobos, but what could she say to him? I mean he wanted to marry her so that way he could take away her powers and then use them to take over the world. Will wasn't willing to go through a commitment like this without a fight. However she couldn't fight Phobos without the crystal that gave her, her powers. Plus, her friends were back home and nobody knew that she gotten kidnapped. Well, at least not yet anyway, but Will wasn't going to stand for this.

"I won't do it Phobos, I won't marry you just so you can take away the heart's powers and then take over the world!" Will cried out to Phobos in anger as she moved away from the pillow, got to the edge of the bed, and look Phobos straight in the eyes.

"Oh but you will my sweet, sweet Will. See if you don't coroperate with me, then I'm afraid I con't let your friends live. However, I'm sure that you'll make the right decision, that is for your friends sakes of course." Phobos told Will as he began to leave the room.

Soon Phobos left and Will was all alone again. She didn't know what to do now that her friends lives were at stake. She wanted to escape and she wanted to get the heart of Meridian back in her hands, but she couldn't do it, she couldn't afford to risk the lives of her friends. Will felt horrible and lonley inside and there was no one there to help fill it up. She fell fce down into the bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Well that about wraps this chapter up, but now what's going to happen?**

**What will, Will chose?**

**Will she marry Phobos?**

**Or will she refuse and put her friends in danger?**

**You'll find out soon enough in the next up coming chapters of W.I.T.C.H. Wedding.**


	4. Missing

**W.I.T.C.H. Wedding**

**Missing**

**Chapter 4**

**(Will's Home/ The Next Morning)**

The next mornig was all rainy and cloudy. Will's mom Susan woke up still tired but she just dragged herself out of bed with all the strengh she had. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom, started the shower and took a long and hot shower. It was the only way to wake herself up. Well there was that and a cup of coffee. When Susan was done, she put on her rob and headed for the kitchen. She started the coffee and then toasted herself some toast. While Susan's coffee and toast were getting ready, she went too Will's room to see if she was up yet. Even though it was summer and a Saturday, Susan wanted to check on her daughter to see how she was doing. When Matt broke up with Will, she didn't really show much emotion of sadness or anger. Susan just wanted to make sure that Will was okay. As Susan opened the door too Will's room, she then looked around to see that Will was nowhere to be found. Susan then let out a scream and ran too the phone. Susan quickely called her boyfriend Phil and told him about Will.

"Hello who's calling?" Asked Phil.

"Phil it's me Susan." Said Susan still in shock.

"Susan? What's wrong, did something happen you sound shocked?" Said Phil who was worried about her.

"It's Will, she's not in her room and she didn't leave a note or anything. You wouldn't have happened to see her have you?" Asked Susan.

"Sorry Susan but I haven't seen Will." Said Phil.

"Oh I don't know, what should I do? Where did she go? Did somebody take her? I-I just don't know Phil." Susan told him in more shock and confussion.

"Calm down Susan and listen to me okay? Try calling her friends and see if she's over there. If not, then call the police okay? I'll call you if I see her and then bring her back home." Explained Phil to Susan.

"Okay, but what if we can't find her?" She asked.

"Then we'll call the police and they'll search for her." He responded.

"Alright, I'll do that, thank you Phil." Said Susan who sounded calm.

"It's no trouble Susan, and don't worry we'll find her." He told Susan.

After ending the conversation with Phil, Susan got right to work with calling all of Wi'll's friends hoping that she was with one of them. She tried Irma's house first, but Will wasn't there. She then tried Taranee's house, but Will wasn't there. She then tried Cornelia's house, but she wasn't there. Then she tried Hay Lin's house, but Will wasn't there either. Hay Lin told Susan that she talked to Will last night about Matt and the break up, but other then that nothing else.

Then Susan decided to try Matt's house. When she called matt's house, Matt answered the phone.

"Hello this is Matt speaking." He said.

"Hello Matt, it's Will's mother." Said Susan.

"Oh uh hello there. Should I get my mom for you?" He asked Susan.

"Oh no Matt I want to talk to you." She said.

"Um okay then so what's up?" He asked Susan.

"Will's gone missing, she's not at any of her friends house's, and so I thought i'd try your house Matt. She wouldn't happen to be at your house would she, or at least have you seen her?" Susan told Matt.

"Will's missing? Aw man, uh sorry but I haven't seen Will." Matt told Susan.

"Oh...well...okay then. Thank you Matt, but please...keep a look out for her okay?" Susan asked Matt in disappointment.

"Will do." Said Matt before he hung up the phone.

**(Hay Lin's Family Resturant/ House/ Living Room)**

The girls and Ceble were all gathered around a table talking about Will's disappearence.

"Isn't it kind of odd that Will just disappears like that?" Asked Hay Lin.

"What's wreid is that she didn't bother calling us or leave her mother a note." Cornelia told them.

"Okay well Hay Lin was the last to talk to her and no one's seen her since yesterday. That's just strange." Explained Irma.

"What if she got kidnapped and is in trouble?" Questioned Taranee.

"Well you tell us Taranee. You can read minds not us." Cornelia told her.

"Right, okay then give me a few seconds. let me concintrate." Taranee told the girls as she put her hands on her head, closed her eyes, took a deep breathe in, closed her eyes, let out her breathe, and then focused.

After just a couple of seconds Taranee picked up something. She could hear Will's thoughts and she sounded upset and scared. Taranee then used her thoughts to reach and talk to Will in her mind.

_"Will, Will can you hear me, Will?"_ Taranee said in her mind.

There was no answer, so Taranee tried again.

"_Will its me Taranee can you hear me Will?" _Taranee said in her mind.

Still there was no responce from Will and Taranee began to worry.

"Did you get anything or hear from Will yet Taranee?" Asked Hay Lin who was worried to Taranee.

"Uh nothing, I'm sorry but she's not responding to me." Taranee told them.

"Oh great, now what are we going to do if she's not responding to you?" Asked Cornelia in frustration.

"We've got to do something. Oh maybe we should go talk to Matt and see if he might know where Will is." Explained irma to the girls.

"Well I guess we could give that a try." Said Cornelia rolling her eyes.

"Yeah i say we should go and do that." Said hay Lin with a smile on her face.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here with hay Lin's grandma and see if we can locate Will somewhere in Meridian." Explained Ceble.

"Okay, then, let's go girls!" Cried Out Hay Lin and with that the girls headed out the door too Matt's house.

**End of chapter and I've got more to go. **

**Stay tune to see what happens next.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and comment on my stories please.**


	5. Comfronting the Enemy and ExLover

**W.I.T.C.H. Wedding**

**Comfronting the Enemy and Ex-Lover**

**Chapter 5**

**(Phobos' Palace/Throne Room)**

Phobos was sitting upon his throne talking to Cedric who was in his human form and kneeing before his prince.

"My prince, the preperations for the wedding are almost completed." Said Cedric.

"Good work Cedric, now has there been any word from my bride about her decision yet?" Asked Phobos to Cedric.

"Not yet, when I went into her room she was asleep my prince." Said Cedric.

"Very well then, go wake her up, and then bring her to me." Phobos told Cedric with his hand then pointing to the door.

"As you wish my prince." Said Cedric as he headed out of the throne room and too Will's room.

**( 6 minutes later)**

Cedric soon returned into the throne room with Will by his side and two guards behind her.

"Ah Will, I see you're awake and here now." Said Phobos with an evil smile on his face and his hand to the side.

"Yeah well I didn't want to wake up or come here." Said Will in anger with her arms crossed.

"Now, now Will there's no need to get angry. After all I'm letting you live and I'll let your friends live if you agree to marry me." Phobos explained to Will with an bigger, evil smile on his face.

"Yeah well you can't tell me what to do. You may have the heart, but my friends will find a way to save me and then you'll lose once again." Will explained to Phobos with her hands still crossed and still angry.

"Well now is that what you think?" Asked Phobos to Will.

"Yes, yes it is what I think." Said Will.

"Oh you just don't get it now do you Will?" Asked Phobos.

"What the fact that if you marry me then the poers of the heart become your own and you'll take over the world? Plus if I don't marry you then my friends die. What's not to get here?" Will explained to Phobos with her hands then out to the sides.

"Well if you think that's everything then yes; but there's one more part that I've decided to add into my plans." Phobos told Will.

"Oh and what's that?" Asked Will with her hands on her hips and her face showing a "_What else have you got?" _look on her face.

"Oh I believe that once I tell you this, you'll have to agree with my terms and marry me." Phobos told Will with his fingers touching the others and an evil smile on his face.

"Oh and please do tell what else it is that you have planned." Will asked him.

Then Phobos got up from his throne, walked down the stairs, and then came right up to Will. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. He then bent his face down and whispered something in Will's ear.

"If you don't marry me then I won't just take over this world, but your world as well Will." Phobos told her and her eyes opened up very wide.

Then Phobos moved his head away from her ear and then looked back at Will's face.

"You wouldn't dare?!" She cried out in anger at Phobos.

"That depends on your actions and decision Will. Marry me and not only save your friends, but save your home world as well." He told her as Will looked at the ground not knowing what to say and beginning to cry a little.

"Please, please don't, don't do that Phobos." Will asked him as she then got down on her knees and began to cry even harder.

"You can't do that to my home town and my world. Please taking over Meridian's one thing but my world is another." Will explained to him.

"Well I'll only spare your friends and world if..." Phobos began before brining Will onto her feet and and then grabbing the bottom of her chin so that way she'd look him in the eyes.

"You marry me an become my bride Will." He finished.

Now Will was stuck and didn't know what she should do. All she could hope for now was being rescued by her friends.

**(Meanwhile at Matt's House)**

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin soon arrived at the front doorsteps of Matt's house.

"Okay so we all know what were going to do here right?" Asked Irma to the girls.

"Yeah, we'll all start off by saying "Hi." and then we'll get down to buisness." Said Hay Lin jumping for joy.

"Yeah well, I say we just get down to business and see what he knows." Cornelia told the girls.

"Wow there girlfriend were you not listening to what I was saying on our way here?" Asked Irma with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised up.

"I was listening, I just think that we need to ask questions now and worry later." Cornelia told her.

"Ugg, maybe we should do a good cop, bad cop scene or something." Suggested Irma who threw her hands in the air.

"Or maybe we should just do something at random and then go on from there." Suggested Hay Lin.

"Um guys, maybe we should worry about doing that stuff after we ring the doorbell and start talking to Matt." Suggested Taranee who was pointing at the doorbell and looking at the girls.

"Okay fine, but if he starts acting wried, then I'm brining up the questions." Cornelia told them with her arms crossed together.

So then Hay Lin pressed the doorbell and within just a few seconds came out Matt.

"Uh Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin. Um what are you guys doing here?" Began Matt who was a bit curious to see Will's girlfriends here at his door and yet not Will.

"So uh...what are you guys doing here? Any word from Will yet?" Asked Matt showing a bit of a nervous smile on his face towards the girls.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about Matt." Started Taranee.

"Yeah so spill the beans ex-lover boy. What do you know about Will's disappearence?" Quesioned Cornelia poking her finger on Matt's chest.

"Wow easy there Cornelia, let's just take it a bit easy here." Irma told her before putting her hands on Cornelia's shoulders and then pulling her away from Matt.

"Look I don't know where Will is okay? I haven't seen her since yesterday in the park." Matt told the girls.

"Okay well was that the last time you saw her?" Asked Taranee to Matt.

"Yes, that was the last time I saw her." Said Matt to the girls.

"Okay then, so if we haven't seen her; her mom hasen't seen her; and Matt hasen't seen her since yesterday, then where's Will?" Questioned Hay Lin.

"Oh please why should we trust Matt? If he didn't break up with Will then she wouldn't be missing." Cornelia told everyone.

"Come on Cornelia we can't jump to conclutions here. What if Will didn't run away but get captured? If she's gone and so is the heart, then we're in big trouble." Irma explained to Cornelia.

At first Cornelia was quiet, her arms crossed together and an angry expression on her face showed. But after hearing what Irma had to say, Cornelia's face expression began to change and then she put one of her hands behind her head. She thought that maybe Irma was right and that maybe she shouldn't just jump ahead of things.

"Oh...well...oh okay maybe I got a little bit carried away, but you can't blame me for caring right?" Cornelia told everyone who just looked at her.

"Aw its okay Cornelia, but now the question is where's Will?" Said Hay Lin who put her hand on Cornelia's shoulder and then shrugged her shoulders.

**That's the last for this chapter.**

**I'll start working on chapter 6 right away you guys.**

**Not to worry because soon the rest of the questions that I gave before will be answered.**

**Until then, keep reading and review some more please.**


	6. Here Comes The Bride

**W.I.T.C.H. Wedding**

**Here Comes The Bride**

**Chapter 6**

**(Phobos' Palace/Will's Room)**

Will was brought back to her room by the guards that were with her when she went too see Phobos. They opened the doors and sent her into her room. Then when she was in it, they closed the door behind her and left her alone. She just stood in the center of the room looking down at the floor. She felt all alone and powerless. There was nothing she could do to escape and without the heart to give her her powers, she was just a weakling. A weakling who couldn't do a single thing to help save herself, her friends, and her world. It was like there was nothing left for her to do anymore. Except either to agree to Phobos' terms and marry him; or she could just watch as her friends and world be destroied right in front of her. Was there nothing she could do to help? Was there nothing she could do to save her world and friends?

Will walked over too the bed and then sat down on it. She had no idea what she was going to do now. If she were to choose Phobos and marry him, then he'd take away the heart's powers and take over the world; but if she didn't marry Phobos, then he'd kill her friends and take over her world as well as this one. She was stuck; stuck with trying to decide on two things that she didn't want to happen but would unless she made up her mind and pick one. Either way she couldn't escape, she couldn't win, and there was nothing that she could do about it. It felt as though all hope was put into her hands and she was to choose destiny itsef.

_"Why me? Why was I chosen for this? Why did I have to be the one to chose how it'll end and begin?" _Will thought to herself as tears began to fall down from her eyes and onto her checks.

"_I have to make a choice and I have to make one soon; but I can't do it, I just can't do it." _Will thought to herself as more tears ran down from her eyes and onto her checks.

Will couldn't do it, she couldn't do anything without trying to protect the people she cared about and the world she lived in from being take over and/or destroied. She also couldn't risk losing the power of the heart to Phobos. She had to choose and she had to take a risk. If she didn't, then what else was there to do? What else was there to live for? What else was there to look forward to if everyone you once knew and loved was gone? She couldn't just sit around and let everything just be destroied right in fron of her. She had to choose and no matter what she'd pick, she'd have to face the concenquences later.

Will laid down on the bed and began to think. For what seemed like hours, Will kept on thinking and thinking about what she was going to choose.

**(2 hours later)**

For 2 long hours Will thought of what she was going to choose. Either marry Phobos, or watch her friends and world suffer before her.

"_I've got to do what's best for everyone. Even if it means getting rid of something that means alot to me and everyone else." _Will thought to herself as she got up from the bed and then walked onto the balcony.

She looked out beyond the entire village and valley before her. Everything seemed so peaceful and calm for the time being. She didn't want anyone to suffer, but she had to do what was right for everyone. She had to do what she had to do. Suddenly the doors flew open and in came Phobos.

"Have you made up your mind yet Will?" Phobos asked her.

Will turned her attention to Phobos and then stood up and walked over to him. She didn't get to close to him, but still she was close to him. She looked out from the ground and looked up at Phobos. Will took a deep breathe in, and then slowly let it out.

"Okay you win Phobos. In return for saving my friends lives and protecting my world, I'll...I'll...I'll...I'll m-m-marry you." Will told him while trying to get out the last few words out of her mouth.

Phobos just then smiled at her evily as Will looked down at the ground.

"You've made a wise decision Will. Now as promised your friends and world will be spared." Phobos told Will while brining up her face to meet his eyes.

"Don't worry though Will, I'll keep my promise and don't worry, you'll soon understand why I'm doing this and learn to enjoy it." He told her as he let go of her chin, and then walked away and out of her room.

Once Phobos left the room, Will got down on her knees and cried her eyes out.

"What have I done?" She asked herself.

**Oh no! Will's actually going to go through with this?!**

**Unless her friends find out then Will's going to have no choice.**

**Don't worry her friends will find out in the next chapter of W.I.T.C.H. Wedding.**

**Please send comments and stay tune please.**


	7. Discovery

**W.I.T.C.H. Wedding**

**Discovery **

**Chapter 7**

**(Hay Lin's Home/Resturant)**

The girls arrived back at Hay Lin's place/resturant to find Celba reading some sort of book and Hay Lin's grandmother coming in with some tea on a tray for them.

"Ahh girls your back." Said Hay Lin's grandmother.

"Hey grandma, any word from Will yet?" Asked Hay Lin.

"No I'm afraid not, but please all of you, come sit down and have some tea." Hay Lin's grandmother told the girls.

So they all walked over too a table, took a seat in a chair, and then Hay Lin's grandmother gave them each a cup of tea.

"Okay so even if Will is kidnapped, then who'd take her and why?" Asked Cornelia.

"Well maybe that's just it. Maybe the only reason Will didn't respond to me was because she doesn't want us to know that she's been kidnapped." Explained Taranee.

"Yeah but why would she do that?" Asked Hay Lin.

"Perhaps she's trying to protect you girls from any danger." Hay Lin's grandmother told them while carring a tray of fruit too them now.

"I think maybe she's somewhere in Meridian and being held captive by Phobos." Suggested Irma pointing her finger out and then moving it around so that it'd point at the others.

"Of course isn't it obvious now? It was Phobos who took her, but the question is why?" Explained Cornelia taking an apple and then a bite out of it.

"Okay so Phobos must have taken Will and the heart with him into Meridian. All we have to do is figure out why he took her and for what cause?" Explained Taranee to the girls.

Then Celba slammed the book that he was reading shut and looked down at the floor.

"I think I can answer that." Said Celba who then lifted his head up, got up from his seat, and then walked over too the table that the girls where at.

He then placed the book at the center of the table and opened it up to a certian page for the girls to see.

"Its all right here in this book." Began Celba.

"According to this, if the ruler of Meridian and the leader of the guardians were to be wed; then the ruler of Meridian would gain the powers of the heart for themselves." Explained Celba to the girls.

"So wait a minute now, hold the phone. Are you saying that if Phobos wanted to gain the heart's powers, then he'd have to marry..." Explained Irma who then stopped herself before finishing her sentence.

"(Gasp) Oh my gosh, you don't think? I mean you don't believe that? Oh no, no that can't be right." Panicked Taranee moving her hands all around and then putting her hands on her head and shaking her head sideways before Hay Lin grabbed ahold of of her and calmed her down.

"You don't really think that Will would go through something like that do you?" Asked Hay Lin who put her hands to her mouth.

"She would if he wanted to gain the hearts powers and take over the world." Celba told them.

"Aw man what are we going to do?" Asked Hay Lin who still had her hands to her mouth.

"We've got to get too Meridian some how and save Will." Irma told everyone.

"How exactually are we going to get too Meridian without the heart to save Will?" Questioned Cornelia taking the last bite out of her apple.

"When there's a will there's a way." Said Hay Lin's grandmother who came out from behind them holding a book in her hands.

She then moved the book Celba placed in the centr with the book she was holding. Then she opened it, turned a few pages until she came across this certian page.

"Here we are now. I do believe that this can help us rescue Will." Hay Lin's grandmother told them.

Then Hay Lin took the book keeping it on the page it was on, and took a look at it.

"This is a teleportation spell that will help teleport you anywhere you want to go; but it'll require a lot of ingridients to make it." Explained Hay Lin.

"Well...what kind of ingridients are we talking about?" Asked Irma to Hay Lin.

"Well...we'll need 1,003 seeds from moonflowers; a cup of lava; the petals from messenger flowers; the tentacel of an octopus; feather of a parrot; tears of the river; fruit from the tree of danger; and finally, the heart of a warrior." Explained Hay Lin.

"Aw man, you mean we'e got to collect all of that just to save Will and the world?" Questioned Cornelia slapping her hand on her head.

"Well if we want to save Will then yes Cornelia we've got to collect all of those ingredients." Taranee told her crossing her arms together.

"Fine, but I think we need to split up so that was we get these ingredients faster." Suggested Cornelia.

"It'll be a hard job, all of these ingredients are in Meridian." Hay Lin's grandmother told them.

"Then how are we going to get these ingredients?" Asked Irma.

"I think I might have some of these ingredients in my bedroom. I've been saving them for something like this. Wait here and I'll see if I can find them." Explained Hay Lin's grandmother who then walked out of the room leaving everyone where they were.

"Okay so what now?" Asked Irma.

"I think we should device a stratagey for when we get too Phobos' castle." Suggested Celba and the girls agreed.

**Okay so now that the girls now what's going on, they've got to save Will.**

**Can they get too Phobos' castle and rescue Will?**

**Will, Will go through with this marriage?**

**Can Hay Lin's grandmother find those ingredients?**

**Will the girls ask Matt for help?**

**So many questions and yet so little time.**

**Find out in the next chapter for what'll happen in W.I.T.C.H. Wedding.**


	8. Silver and Sorrow

**W.I.T.C.H. Wedding**

**Silver and Sorrow**

**Chapter 8**

**(Phobos' Palace/Will's Room)**

In her room Will was being prepared for the wedding. These servants who worked for Phobos were there to help and suit her dress on. They carefully sewed, measured, smoothed, and readied her dress while she wore it on. The dress was long and it touched the stool that Will was standing on; it had long sleeves; the dress was all white with a little bit of sparkles on it; and on her head was a Vail that was long and went down to her back. In the mirrors that surrounded her, Will could see how she looked as could the servants. Will could also see the sad expression on her face as she looked at the mirror. She could see her emotions stand out right before her as she stared deep into the mirror. She knew that she didn't want to go through with this, but she had to if she were to save her friends and world from Phobos. Will could see the sorrow and pain from her reflection in the mirror. She felt sorrow because she would never see her friends, mom, and world again; and she felt pain because she would be marrying Phobos and lose the hearts powers all just to save her friends and world.

Suddenly the doors opened up and there was Phobos entering the room. When the servants saw Phobos coming in, they stopped what they were doing and moved out of his way. Phobos slowly began to walk over to where Will was standing. Will was aware of his presents, but stood where she was in calm, pain, and sorrow. When Phobos got too Will, he looked at her carefully before saying anything to her.

"I've never seen a more beautiful bride before in my life. You truly are a beauty to look at." He told Will who didn't bother looking at him.

"Hm, well isn't it bad luck to be looking at the bride before the wedding?" Questioned Will who still didn't look at Phobos, but she didn't lose her temper either.

"I only came in here to see how the servants were doing, and to give you this." Phobos told Will as he held out a box and then opened it up.

Will looked in the mirror to see what Phobos had and she saw something that was as beautiful as anything she'd even seen before. It was a necklace, but this one was very special. It sparkled like a twinkling star in the night, was as silver as a fine paint color, and in the center of it was a beautiful red gem that was as red as Will's hair.

"A marvalous piece of jewerly don't you think?" Asked Phobos to Will who still didn't look at him.

"If this is some way to get me on my god side and forgive you, then I don't even want to look at it." Will told him and that made Phobos a bit angry.

Although Phobos was angry, he just then closed his eyes and didn't say anything for a few seconds. Then he opened his eyes and took the necklace out of the box. He placed the box on a table next to him, and then held the necklace with both of his hands at both ends. When he did that, the necklace showed its beauty and shine. He then walked over to Will, got behind her, and then put the necklace around her neck.

"A queen-to-be should be wearing the proper jewerly for her crowning acheveiment." Phobos told Will as he finished getting the necklace around Will's neck.

Will looked up a little bit and put her hand on the necklace. She then closed her eyes and began to breathe heavily a bit. Just one touch of the necklace made Will feel more pain and sorrow. She began to have thought of her friends, her mom, and most of all, Matt. How could she even go through with this? She couldn't even look at herself without feeling pain, suffering, anger, and sorrow all at the same time. Was this really it for her? Was this really how it was all going to end?

_"What have I gotten myself into? What have I done_?" Will thought to herself with her eyes still closed and she found it even harder to breathe.

"Will, Will are you okay?" Asked Phobos who put his hand on her shoulder and that was when everything stopped.

Will quickly opened her eyes, slowed down her breathing, and then starred deep within the mirror.

"Are you okay Will, you seemed to be breathing heavily before? Is something troubling you my dear?" Questioned Phobos to Will who then slowly turned her head too Phobos and then changed her face to show anger.

"Am I okay? Is something troubling me dear? What do you think?!" Started Will who began to get really angry and then got down from her stool.

"Why are you asking such dumb questions like that?! You know what's wrong and you know what I'm feeling right now! Do you have any idea what's wrong with me?! I don't want to go through with this and yet I am! Not for you but for everyone I know and love! Why don't you just take another piece of my heart and rip it up into shreds?! You want to do that? Do you want to do that?!" Will cried out in frustration, anger, pain, suffering, and sorrow from everything that's happened and is about to happen.

Then Will got down on her knees and cried her eyes out even more then she did before. She was just so angry and upset at Phobos right now that if she had the powers of the heart with her, she'd beat the snot out of him. Oh yeah! She'd beat him up until he broke a bone or got a bloody nose. yet, this was all to much for her. Then Phobos grabbed Will's shoulders and pulled her up from her knees and onto her legs.

"Know you listen to me and listen well. Whether you like it or not, you're going to marry me and you'll make me the most powerful man of this world. If you refuse me or even try to escape, then your friends and your world will perish before me!" Phobos told her in anger and Will began to tremble and more tears fell from her eyes.

"Now you're going to marry me and we'll have no problems." He told Will who tried to calm down and control herself.

"Now do you understand?" Asked Phobos to Will who just closed her eyes and then nodded in agreement.

"Good, now the servants will finish getting you ready, and then two of my guards will come to get you." Phobos told Will as he let go of her shoulders and began to walk out of the room.

"Oh and one more thing Will." Started Phobos who was almost out of the room but just right by the doors that were still open.

"That necklace happens to be a special one. If you do try to escape from me, then it'll activate a hypnoses spell that'll put you under my control. So I'd suggest that you think this over before making any sudden moves there." Explained Phobos who smiled evilly and then left the room closing the door behind him.

Will stood where Phobos left her and didn't know how to react. The servants then moved out from where they were and got back to working on Will. They brought her over too the dresser, sat her down in a chair, and then started working on her makeup.

**Can you believe this? Will's going to have to do this in order to save everything and everyone she knows and loves.**

**Can her friends save her in time?**

**Can they free her from Phobos' hold?**

**We'll find out soon enough in the next up coming chapters of W.I.T.C.H. Wedding.**


	9. Into the Void

**W.I.T.C.H. Wedding**

**Into the Void**

**Chapter 9**

**(Hay Lin's house/Restaurant)**

So if you recall Hay Lin's grandmother was going to see if she had any of the ingredients for the girls to use too get too Meridian and rescue Will from marrying Phobos. While waiting, Hay Lin went out to go do something. She wouldn't say what for, but she did say that it was important. Other then that nothing else more. So while Hay Lin was out, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Cebla, and Blunk were just making some room for when they'd get the void going. Of course Blunck sort of took a lot of breaks and ate a lot of food that was in the kitchen. It was after he started eating wax fruit when Taranee and Celba stopped him and got him to work with them.

**(15 minutes later)**

Soon there was plenty of room, and Hay Lin's grandmother came out carrying a tray of the ingredients with her very carefully. It was a large tray and she had a lot of stuff on it. One wrong move and everything would fall down and get messed up. Then Irma and Taranee came over to help her carry the tray.

"Oh thank you girls, and please be careful with this." Hay Lin's grandmother told them.

"Oh don't worry, uh let's just hurry up and get this too a table please." Irma told her while trying to hold the bucket of sunflower seeds and carry it.

"Um exactly how did you get all of this stuff?" Asked Cornelia from across the room.

"Oh you'd be surprised with what I had to do in order to get these things." Hay Lin's grandmother told her as she, Irma, and Taranee got too a table and put everything down on it.

"Few, glad we got to put this stuff down. My arms were killing me." Said irma who was then rubbing her arms that were now sour.

Then Cornelia and Celba came over too the table and looked at all the stuff.

"Okay so we've got everything here right?" Asked Cornelia.

"Well...yes and no." Said Hay Lin's grandmother.

"What do you mean?" Asked Taranee.

"Well the only thing that were missing is the heart of a warrior." Hay Lin's grandmother told them.

"Okay so where are we going to find the heart of a warrior?" Asked Cornelia shrugging her shoulders.

Then in through the doors came Hay Lin holding Matt's arm and bringing him into the restaurant.

"Hay Lin why do you have Matt here with you?" Asked Cornelia.

"Well...I figured he could be the one with the warrior's heart to help us rescue Will." Suggested Hay Lin who rubbed her head and smiled nervously at everyone.

"Wait a minute, you think Matt can help us get too Will and rescue her?" Asked Cornelia who went over too Matt and Hay Lin.

"Hold on Cornelia, I think Hay Lin's got a point." Started Celba who went over too Cornelia and put his hand on her left shoulder.

"The heart of a warrior has to be someone who's brave and cares for someone who's in danger. It can be anyone, a friend, a family member, or even a lover for that matter. Matt might be the one who can help us get the void opened so we can get too Will before it's to late." Celba explained to Cornelia.

"After what he did to Will? I don't even think he should be here right now." Cornelia told Celba turning her attention from him too Matt and then gave Matt a dirty look.

"Now hold on Cornelia." Started Hay Lin's grandmother who came over too them and then looked deep into Matt's eyes.

"Yes, yes he's the one. He's got the heart of a warrior in him this boy." Hay Lin's grandmother told them with a smile on her face as she nodded her head up and down.

"Oh...fine, but if he does anything that i don't like, then he's out of here." Explained Cornelia holding out her fist in front of Matt's face.

"Okay, okay I'll be good honest." Said Matt shaking his hands in front of his face to protect them from Cornelia punching him.

So Matt got to stay, but Cornelia kept an eye on him while the others got all of the ingredients together. Each step required a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Each ingredient had to be the right amount before getting placed into the bowl it was being mixed into. There was a pour of this, a mixture of that, stirring everything together, and sprinkling some of everything into the bowl.

**(10 minutes later)**

So after 10 minutes of work, the potion for the creation of the void was almost done. Now the only thing they needed to finish the potion was the heart of a warrior, and that was Matt. Hay Lin's grandmother went over too Matt and brought him over too the potion bowl. She leaned him over the bowl and then old him this.

"Now all you have to do is close your eyes, put your face over the bowl, and think about the one you wish to help and rescue." Explained Hay Lin's grandmother to Matt who looked at her and then into the bowl. He stared into it and then he closed his eyes and thought of Will. He focused on Will as out of nowhere appeared the void.

"It's working, it's working, it's working!" Shouted Hay Lin in joy as she began to jump up and down clapping her hands together.

"Keep it up for just a little long Matt!" Cried Celba who was looking at the void.

"Come on we've got to get inside of the void before it closes!" Cried Celba to the girls.

One by one the girls ran into the void, and before running into the void, Celba grabbed a hold of Matt's wrist and then the two of them ran into the void together. Just as the void was starting to close, Celba and Matt had to then jump into the void just to make it in. Luckily, they both managed to get themselves into the void just as it was closing.

"Good luck guardians, and be careful." Said Hay Lin's grandmother to herself as she'd just watched them go into the void to Meridian.

**(In Meridian/ The Village)**

In a dark alley in Meridian's village, a void opened up and from it popped out Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Blunk, Celba, and Matt.

"Ow, next time could we please let the boys go first so that way we don't get squished down too the ground by their bodies?" Complained Cornelia who pushed Matt off of her body so that way she could get up and brush the dust off of herself.

"Aw come on Cornelia, at least we didn't end up some place with a bunch of slime and mud." Hay Lin told her as she got onto her feet and then wiggled her legs.

Soon everyone got up to their feet, and then started to walk. Of course before leaving the alley, Celba stopped them all and looked outside of the alley to make sure it was safe and to tell them something.

"Hold on now, there are guards walking around the streets. We can't let them see us or we're never get too Will in time." Celba told everyone just as three guards were walking down the street holding in their hands weapons and they looked angry. (The guards okay not the weapons in case you're wonddering. Sorry.)

"How are we going to get into Phobos' palace with them wondering around?" Questioned Taranee.

"Blunck see door over there." Said Blunk who was pointing at a wooden door that was right across from them.

"We could go in there and see if there're any clothes that we can wear to disguise ourselves." Suggested Taranee who was then pointing at the door like Blunk.

"Okay but wait for it." Said Celba who held his hand up and made sure that the coast was clear before they ran for the door.

Taking another look out of the alley, Celba gave the single and they all ran as fast as they could for the door. They all ran across from the alley too the door. The first one to get there was Celba who then turned the knob, opened the door, and then everyone else ran inside. Then once everyone was in, Celba quickly got in and locked the door behind him. Once inside, everyone looked around too see where they where. Inside it was huge; it was a tall room with windows on the ceiling made of fine wood; their surroundings included two tables that were on the sides of the room; pictures of flowers and people; there were racks and racks of clothing all around them each holding different kinds of gowns and outfits to choose from; and the was a huge mirrior that spread around in this one area with a stool in the center and a table holding some sewing tools.

"Wow this is like a fashion store at the mall, but with some original fabrics and designs." Explained Cornelia who walked over too one of the gowns and felt it for herself.

"Oh, oh, this one's cute." Said hay Lin who ran over too a dress, took it off the rack, and then showed it to everyone.

"Okay everyone pick out an outfit and change into it. We've got to get into the palace and rescue Will before the wedding." Stated Celba to everyone who agreed and then started finding and picking out outfits to wear so that they could get into the palace and rescue Will.

**That's it for this chapter and now we're getting somewhere.**

**Can/Will the gang sneak into Phobos' palace and save Will?**

**Will, Will get back the heart and use it on herself and the girls?**

**Will Matt and Will make up?**

**Fin out in the next chapter of W.I.T.C.H. Wedding!**


	10. Wedding Time

**W.I.T.C.H Wedding**

**Wedding Time**

**Chapter 10**

**(Phobos' Palace/Grand Hall)**

It was almost time for the wedding, and everyone in meridian had gathered around and sat down in these chairs (like in church, those types of chairs) awaiting for the bride. The room had a giant chandeler in the center of the ceiling with different types of gemstones on it that sparkled from the sunlight; white flowers were all over the windows; an orcrastra was on the left side of the room prepared to play when ready; dark red draps hung from the side of the room ceiling; a huge window was behind the room that was made of colorful crystals that sparkled from the sunlight; and at the end of the grand hall were these stairs covered in dark red carpet leading up to this platform where Phobos and Cedric were; Cedric was behind this penastool that had a large bowl with a purple liquid in it; and there Phobos stood by it awaiting for Will to arrive through the large front doors.

Then the huge doors began to open and Phobos cued the orcrastra to play the music. Everyone stood up from their seats and watched as Will started walking down the aile holding a buca of flowers in her hands. Will hid her face behind the vail so that way no one would see the tears falling from her eyes as she walked down the aile. Just the thought of doing what she was doing was really getting to her. Marrying Phobos and never being able to see her friends, family, and Matt again was breaking her heart. She just wanted to break down and scream not caring about everyone staring at her. Yet there wasn't really much else that she could do, because either way Phobos would win.

**(Meanwhile somewhere between the village and Phobos' Palace)**

The gang was all dressed up, out of the store, and then headed off too Phobos' Palace to save Will. They ran down the street that lead too the palace and kept going non-stop. No one was stopping them because they were all at the wedding. Either that or there were guards around the palace just waiting for them to come. They didn't know, but that wasn't going to stop them, powers or not.

**(4 minutes later)**

Just as they reached the front doors of the palace, out of nowhere appeared these gurads, holding their weapons, and ready to attack.

"Well, I guess we had this coming." Said Hay Lin shrugging her shoulders.

"Hold on now, maybe we can talk them into letting us in." Suggested Taranee snapping her finger and telling everyone her plan.

"I dout it, but it's worth a shot." Said Cebla shrugging his shoulder like Hay Lin.

"Okay then let's go up to them and try to get them to let us in." Taranee told them as she slowly began to walk up too the guards with the others behind her.

"Um Hi there." Started Irma who was behind Taranee; had one hand on her shoulder; closed her eyes; and waved at the guards with a smile on her face.

"Sorry were late but some of us couldn't decide what outfit to wear for this special occation of our...beloved Prince Phobos." Explained Iram who pointed to Cornelia who the put her arms together and turned her face away with her eyes closed.

"So...how about letting us inside huh?" Asked Irma who started walking too the door, but was then stopped by the guards who put both of their weapons out blocking Irma's way.

"No one else may enter the palace. The wedding is in session and the prince wants no one else entering and disturbing the wedding." Explained one of the guards to Irma and the others.

"Oh but please sir, this is such an honor to us to witness a wedding like this." Hay Lin told the guards with her hands together and her face laying on them with a smile on her face and her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry but no one else may enter." Said the guard to Hay Lin who then lifted her head up, opened her eyes, hands down, and a frown on her face.

"Well...what if we told you that...uh...that we're uh...special entertainment for his royal hiness and his bride?" Explained Matt who then stepped up too the guards and then moving his arm out and showing them everyone else.

The guards looked at each other and then back at Matt.

"What do you mean by that boy?" Asked the other guard who had an angry face and glowing red eyes.

"Well uh...we're special dancers and acrobats that the prince hired for the wedding feast and party afterwords. See this is going to be a surprice for the bride so Phobos didn't want anyone to know about this. We've traveled very far to get here and we don't want to disappoint the prince. Therefore you either open the door for us, or you can deal with this from the prince later." Explained Matt trying to make his story sound convincing to the guards.

The guards stared at Matt for a while, and then they turned their heads to look at each others faces. Irma; Taranee; Cornelia; Hay Lin; Celba; and Blunck all looked worried because they didn't know if Matt's little story was going to work or not.

Then the guards looked from Matt to each other's faces. Then they got close together and started whispering stuff to each other. It was hard to say what they were saying, because they were close by each other and saying things very softly and quietly. It took them a couple of seconds before finally stopping and then turning their attention at Matt and the others. Then just like that, the guards moved their weapons away from the door for the gang to proceed into the palace.

"Aw man thank you guys so much. Please if you get the chance, come in for the wedding feast to see what we can do." Matt told them as he; Irma; Taranee; Cornelia; Hay Lin; Celba; and Blunk ran throguh the doors and into the palace.

Once inside, they all stooped a couple of feet away from the door. Celba then got in front of everyone and told them his plan.

"Okay now listen up you guys, we've got a friend to save and we don't have much time doing so. So, we've got to use whatever possible weapons we can find here and use them to fight our way and get Will." Celba explained to everyone as the all ran to different sets of armor and grabbed off the weapons that the knights were holding in their hands.

"Okay, the wedding should be just down this hallway. Now let's do this!" Celba told everyone then holding up his weapon up into the air and then they all charged down the hallway to save Will and stop phobos from carrying out his evil plans.

**Well that's the end of this chapter.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Will the gang be able to rescue Will on time?**

**Or, is Will actually going to go ahead and marry Phobos?**

**You'll just have to wait until the next chapter of W.I.T.C.H. Wedding!**


	11. Interruption and Hypnoses

**W.I.T.C.H. Wedding**

**Interruption and Hypnoses**

**Chapter 11**

**(The Grand Hall/The Wedding)**

Okay so if you all recall, Will was walking down the red carpet(or aile as it's mostly called) to her future husband Phobos. Although apart of Will's heart was telling her that this was the right thing to do in order to save her friends and loved one; another part was telling her that she knew what she was doing was wrong and that she didn't want to have to go through with all of this. And yet, she was doing it. Whether she liked it or not she was doing it. She was going to marry Phobos, lose her powers, and Meridian would be taken over. All this just to protect her own world and the people she cared about. As Will got closer to where Phobos stood; tears continued to drip down like tiny drops of rain falling down from a leaf that had gotten wet. Her heart was slowly breaking and being crushed into tiny pieces and then those pieces were stepped on and crused up into bits of dust. How could she be doing this? How could she actually go through with this? Everywhere she looked; she could see the eyes of the innocent who would soon no longer have a future of happiness and peace, but a future of pain, suffering, and death. Will couldn't bear the thought of these innocent lives being ruined just so she could save a couple of lives. Yet she was doing this, and no matter what would happen, Phobos would win.

Soon Will walked up the stairs and there Phobos let out his hand for her to take. Will did take it, and then Phobos brought her up the rest of the way until the two of them were together and right in front of the centerpiece with the bowl of purple liquid in it. Will looked down into the bowl and noticed the liquid moving and bubbling as if it were boiling hot. Then Phobos turned Will to face him, and removed the vail from her face to show her face. (Hopefully you all know what I mean by that.) Then the two of them faced the centerpiece again, and Cedric began to preform the wedding.

**(Meanwhile)**

Okay as you may recall, the guardians, Calbe, Blunk, and Matt were all racing down the hallway to get too The Grand Hall and rescue Will. Just the thought of Will marrying Phobos to Matt made him angry. He held onto his weapon tight because he was just plain angry with Phobos and himself. If he didn't break up with Will, then maybe this wouldn't be happening to her. He loved Will very much, and he wasn't about to lose her to an evil prince forever. Matt knew that he had to make things right and he was going to fix his mistake one way or another. Nothing was going to stop him or get in his way of rescuing Will from Phobos' evil clutches.

"Hey Matt slow down please!" Cried out Hay Lin who was trying to carry an ax without droping it or hurting herself in the process.

"Yeah come on Matt will you slow down a bit!" Cried out Cornelia in anger because she was carrying two heavy and long swords that were a bit hard for her to carry and run with.

"Don't worry about matt right now you guys." Started Calbe.

"Let's just worry about getting too Will before she drinks the hypnoses juice." He told the girls who didn't know what he was talking about, so they started asking questions to him about what this hypnoses juice was.

"Uh Calbe, what is the hypnoses juice?" Asked Irma who was carrying this uh...well it had this chain attatched to this heavy ball that has spikes on it. Plus, you can swing it around in the air and hit stuff or people with it. (Hopefully you know what I'm talking about because I'm sure they showed it a few times on television or in the movies.)

"Basically, its this purple liquid that bubbles and if you drink it; in just seconds you'll become hypnotized to whoever or whatever gave it to you. If Phobos gives it too Will and she drinks from it, then she'll belong too Phobos. Forever." Calbe told the girls who then started running faster then they were before.

The girls couldn't and wouldn't allow Phobos to make Will drink the hypnoses juice and then become a hypnotized zombie. They had to hurry and save their friend before it was to late.

**(Back in The Great Hall)**

Cedric was speaking to everyone in The Great Hall, Phobos, and Will about the things that a reveren would say at a wedding. You know I'm sure right? About the whole till death do you part; to love and to cherish; in sickness or in health; taking this person; through better or for worse; and anything else that they may say at a wedding. he went on and on through stuff/things like that and Will wished that her friends could be here to save her, but what was the point? How could or would they get here without The Heart of Meridian? What was the point anyway? Will just felt this different part inside of her that was saying that her friends weren't coming for her and that she'd belong to Phobos forever. Will looked down at the ground and closed her eyes not paying attention to what cedric was saying.

"Do you Prince Phobos take Will Vandom as your beloved wife as long as you two shall live?" Cedric told Phobos who then smiled evilly and responded to Cedric.

"I Do." Said Phobos.

"Do you Will Vandom take Prince Phobos to be your beloved husband as long as you two shall live?" Cedric told Will who didn't say anything for a moment and then shot her head up with her eyes opened looking at Cedric and then at Phobos.

"Oh uh...I-I uh..." Started Will who was nervous and scared inside.

Phobos looked at her and then took Will's right hand and turned her face to face his own face.

"Will, say it, say I Do." Phobos told her because he was getting a little bit impatient and wanted a responce right away from her.

"Well uh...I-I-I..." She started again but then Phobos covered her mouth and gave Cedric a responce.

"Yes she does." He said and Cedric just nodded with and showed an evil smile on his face.

"Now then, Prince Phobos, present Will with...the juice." Cedric told Phobos who was now smiling evilly some more and this time, he showed some of his teeth as he looked at Will before grabbing the bowl and then turning to Will.

"Will, drink from this and you'll have no more worries, problems, or pain ever again." Phobos told her as he held out the bowl for Will to take from him and then drink from.

Will looked into the bowl and stared at the bubbling purple liquid for a few seconds before looking up at Phobos. Will didn't really know whether she should drink from the liquid or not. There was just something about that stuff that Will didn't like. She began to quiver with fear a little bit, but slowly she reached out and grabbed ahold of the bowl from Phobos. Then, slowly and carefully Will held onto the bowl, looked deep into the bowl with the purple liquid.

"Uh...what is this stuff anyway?" Will asked Phobos looking up from the bowl to Phobos' face.

"Oh let's just say that this is a very special type of juice that'll...help you." Phobos told Will lifting up her chin with one of his fingers.

Phobos then let go of Will's chin and she looked down at the bowl again. Then she reached out and grabbed a hold of the bowl. Will looked down into the bowl once again, and the slowly brought it up to her face. Suddenly just as she was about to drink from it, the doors to The Grand Hall swung right opened and in came the guardians, Calbe, Blunk, and Matt. There they stood before everyone in the room holding their weapons and ready to attack.

"The Reble boy, The Guardians and that Earth boy!" Cried out Phobos who saw them at the door and then got really angry.

"Guards! Guards! Guards get them!" Cried out Phobos in anger to the guards that were around the place.

However, he quickly turned to look at Will and saw the fear in her eyes. Then Phobos called out his guards for attention.

"But keep them alive and don't destroy them completely!" Cried out Phobos to his guards and they then ran over too where our heroes where standing.

"Attack!" Cried out Calbe and they all ran into the room and began fighting the guards.

Everyone in the room watched in horror as the battle raged against the good and the bad. Will held onto the bowl as she watched her friends battle against Phobos' guards. Will didn't like this, and she wanted it to stop.

"Please Phobos stop this!" Will cried out in fear and rage because she didn't want to lose her friends.

Phobos then turned his attention once again to Will and then told her this.

"I'll only stop this Will, if you drink the juice." He told Will who looked at him in fear with tears filled up in her eyes.

She looked from Phobos to the juice and was scared. So without further-or-do, Will tilted the bowl, brought it to her mouth, and then drank the juice. When matt and Calbe saw her doing that, they both screamed in terror. Then the girls turned their attention too Will and then they all freaked out. They all freaked out as if someone was getting shot at or being chopped up into meat.

"Will! No! Don't drink that stuff!" Cried out Calbe to Will, but it was to late.

Will drank from the bowl and then she suddenly stopped. Will dropped the bowl onto the floor, and juice spread all over the place. Will's eyes began to change from there beautiful brown, to a dark crimson red. Will was no longer herself, no, she was now all Phobos'. Now, and forever.

**Oh No! What are our heroes going to do now?**

**Will they be able to break Phobos' hold of Will?**

**Or will all hope be lost forever?**

**Just wait and find out in my next chapter of W.I.T.C.H. Wedding!**


	12. Control Over the Bride

**Control Over the Bride**

**W.I.T.C.H. Wedding**

**Chapter 12**

Note: Okay so if you remember from the last chapter, Will drank that hypnoses juice and now Phobos's has complete control over her. The guardians, Celeb, Blunk, and Matt had come in to save Will, but now not only do they have to rescue her, but they've got to set her free from Phobos as well. Do you think they've got what it takes to do it? Or will all hope be lost and will Phobos win? I guess will soon find out now huh? Read the chapter and you'll get/have your answer. Enjoy! Please and thank you.

**(The Grand Hall of Phobos and Will's Wedding)**

Will stood where she was not making any sudden movements. Phobos stood by her side laughing evilly over the fact that Will was now not only his bride, but his slave as well. Will's friends were shocked when they heard the bowl fall onto the floor and saw their best friends freeze and not move.

"Oh no!" Cried out Hay Lin in terror.

"This can't be happening." Said Taranee.

"Aw man this is not good." Said Irma.

"Oh...why Will, why?" Asked Cornelia smacking her head with her hand.

"Phobos, your going to pay for this!" Cried out Matt in anger at Phobos.

Phobos then stopped laughing and looked at Matt.

"Really now? If you want me, then come and get me boy!" Cried out Phobos too Matt and then Matt started running towards him in anger.

"Wait Matt don't!" Cried out Celeb, but Matt wasn't paying attention to him.

Matt was so angry with Phobos for taking Will from him, that he just wanted to punch Phobos in the face. In fact, he wanted to punch his so hard, that a tooth of his would pop right out of his mouth. Matt ran straight for Phobos, but as he got closer to him, Phobos just stared at Matt and didn't move away from him. Phobos just gave a small grin, closed his eyes, and then snapped his fingers. That was when Will turned her head to see Phobos and Matt. She then quickly ran right in front of Phobos with an angry look on her face. Once Matt saw Will in front of Phobos, he quickly stopped running only to fall onto the stairs. He lifted his head up to look at Will who looked at him in anger.

"Will? Will its me Matt. Will don't you remember me? Will?" Matt asked her, but she didn't respond to him.

Phobos then moved his head down by Will's shoulder, and whispered something in her ear.

"You know what to do Will. Attack the mortal boy and the rest of your friends." Phobos told her and Will nodded in agreement.

Then Phobos wrapped the crystal around Will's neck and then took a few steps back. Will then grabbed the crystal, held it tightly in the palm of her hand, and then said these words.

"Guardian's Unite!" She shouted out so that way everyone could hear her.

Suddenly, Will was floating up in the air, but her friends were not. Even though she said 'Guardians Unite', her friends weren't going to change into their forms. These dark colorful waves of power spun around Will and she began to change. The lights kept spinning around and around her until finally, Will landed onto the ground and the lights faded away. When her friends saw her, they saw that Will was much different now.

Her outfit was totally different now. Will wore a black long sleeved shirt, with dark purple lines around the sleeve ends; her skirt was also black, and with a dark purple line around the bottom; her stockings were now like a light black; her shoes went up too her knees and they were black; and her wings were bigger then before, with dark purple and dark red colors on them.

Irma; Taranee; Cornelia; Hay Lin; Celeb; Blunk; and Matt all stared at Will in shock. Matt knew that he couldn't just stand around while his girlfriend was in trouble. He carefully took a few steps up the stairs too Will; but Will quickly reacted to that and punched Matt right in the stomach, making him fall onto the ground, on his back, and in pain.

"I can't believe Will just did that." Said Hay Lin with her hands too her face and all in shock.

"Aw man, this is definitely bad." Said Irma shaking her head.

"We've got to do something you guys!" Cried out Cornelia holding out a fist.

"Yeah but how or what are we going to do?" Asked Taranee to the others.

Then Celeb ran up too Matt and helped him up too his feet. Then the girls ran over too him and then looked up at Will. Blunk then came over, only to then hide behind Taranee's leg as he looked at Will in fear.

"W-W-We've got to s-s-save her. W-We've got t-t-to save W-W-Will you g-g-guys." Said Matt who was trying to speak but couldn't because of the stomach punch.

"What are you waiting for Will? Destroy them! Now!" Cried out Phobos who pointed to the heroes and then Will flew up and into the air.

Everyone looked at her as she flew up and into the air at full speed ahead. Suddenly, Will came flying down and right at her friends.

"Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cried out Celeb to the others and everyone got out of the way.

Will was flying so fast that most of the heroes couldn't move out of the way that fast. Will was just to fast that she knocked out Irma; Taranee; Hay Lin; and Matt to the ground. They all flew in different directions before finally stopping in different spots. Cornelia, Celeb, and Blunk then ran over to them to help them up. Then Will flew back up into the ground and flew straight at the heroes again at full speed.

"Uh oh, Will coming back now!" Cried out Blunk pointing at Will in a scared voice and all up in shock.

Then Will flew at full speed right at Celeb and Cornelia; and then she used this dark type of magic powers on them. She created these dark balls from her hands and aimed them straight at the two of them. Her powers knocked the two of them off of the ground and then they fell onto the ground in pain.

While the others ran out of Will's way, Blunk on the other hand ran too a vase and then jumped right into it.

"We've got to do something to stop Will before she kills us!" Hay Lin told Irma and Taranee as they ran towards the door.

"I know but without our powers, what can we do to stop her?!" Asked Irma.

That was when Taranee came up with an idea.

"Irma, Hay Lin, I think I've got an idea to stop Will!" Started Taranee to Irma and Hay Lin.

"However, we'll need some supplies and a divertion to lead her to us!" Taranee shouted out to the two of them before they all finally stopped running and got behind some of the chairs.

"What's the plan Taranee?" Asked Irma.

"Okay, I think I've got a plan to stop Will from attacking and keep her calm." Started Taranee to Irma and Hay Lin.

"Okay then, but how are we going to do that?" Asked Hay Lin while scratching her head.

"We're going to trap Will and keep her down long enough for us to help her." Said Taranee with a grin on her face.

"Okay then, and how do you propose we do that?" Asked Irma raising an eyebrow too Taranee.

Then Taranee pointed too the curtains and Irma and Hay Lin turned to look at it.

"How are curtains going to hold her down and keep her calm?" Hay Lin asked Taranee while scratching her head.

"One of us is going to have to create a distraction while tow of us get the curtains and tie them up and around Will." Taranee told them.

"What about her powers? She'll probably use her powers to break free and escape." Hay Lin told Taranee.

"Taranee we've got to keep her from using her powers while we tie her up." Irma told her.

"I know, and that's why we've got to knock her out cold before tying her up." Taranee told them.

Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin looked back at their friends who were trying to stop Will, but couldn't do so. Then they all looked back at each other and gave a nervous look to one another. Irma just shrugged her shoulders and then said this to Taranee.

"Okay Taranee, its worth a risk but let's give it a try." Irma said and the girls all nodded in agreement.

"Uh quick question. Who's going to be the distraction?" Hay Lin asked Taranee and Irma.

Taranee and Irma looked at each other, and then at Hay Lin.

"Uh...why are you guys looking at me like that?" Asked Hay Lin nervously too Irma and Taranee.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Look out!" Shouted Celeb to Cornelia as he quickly pushed her out of the way from one of Will's attacks.

The two of them landed onto the ground safe from the attack. Celeb looked down at Cornelia who looked up at him.

"You okay Cornelia?" Asked Celeb to Cornelia.

"Uh yeah, yeah thanks." Cornelia responded back while blushing.

"Hey you guy, hurry up and move out of the way!" Cried out Matt as he was dodging Will's attacks.

"Will come on! Please, stop this!" Matt cried out to her, but she wasn't listening.

"Forget it Matt she's under Phobos' control! She won't listen to anyone but Phobos now!" Celeb cried out as he and Cornelia got up from the ground.

"Well how are we going to undo his control on her?" Matt cried out too Celeb.

"I'm not really sure! I don't even know if there's a cure!" Celeb cried out to Matt while dodging more of Will's attacks.

"Aw come on! There's just got to be a cure for Will!" Matt cried out annoyed and angry a bit.

Suddenly, Hay Lin popped out of nowhere and began to get Will's attention.

"Hey, hey Will over here!" Hay Lin shouted out too Will as she jumped up and down while waving her hands up in the air.

Will saw her and then charged after her.

"_Okay, now I just have to lead her too Irma and Taranee." _Hay Lin thought to herself as she started to run away with Will behind her.

"_Keep on following me Will, keep on following me."_Hay Lin thought to herself as she kept on running too where Irma and Taranee where at.

Blunk peeked out from his hiding spot and saw hay Lin running from Will.

"Blunk no likely this. Blunk need to do something." He said to himself as he popped out of the vase all covered in dirt and stood in a hero pose.

"Blunk coming to save you!" He cried out with his hand up and finger pointing up and into the air.

Then he ran towards Hay Lin screaming and waving his arms to the ide like a crazy man running away from an angry mob. (Or something close to that I guess.)

Anyway; he just did what he was doing until he collapsed and began to tumble around the floor and then he slid on the floor. Blunk was in a bunch of pain at the moment and kind of dizzy at the same time. Then he fell backwards onto the ground, and passed out. As for Hay Lin however, she was still running as fast as she could run with Will on her tail. She was heading straight for the curtains where Irma and Taranee were getting the curtains down and ready to strike at any moment. Hay Lin just kept her focus on where she was going and then waved her hands up in the air.

"She's coming, get ready!" She cried out and that was Irma and Taranee's cue to strike.

Will flew down and straight for Hay Lin, but before she could do anything, Hay Lin moved out of the way while Irma punched Will in the face. Will flew backwards and then fell hard on her back. That was the cue and quickley, Hay Lin lifted up Will while Irma and Taranee tied her up in the curtians.

"We've got her." Said Hay Lin.

"Yeah, for now any way." Said Irma.

"Nice work you guys." Said Celeb as he Cornelia and Matt walked over too where the girls where.

Blunk then sat up holding his head and then shaking his head. He then looked around and saw the others.

"Blunk coming!" He cried out as he got up and ran too the others.

Soon everyone was around Will, but just as they were about to figure out what to do next, Phobos shouted out something load enough for all of them to hear him.

"No!!!!!!! No, you little pests!!!!!! You'll pay for this!!!!!!" He shouted out at them as he then flew up and into the air.

"This can not be good." Said Irma.

Everyone looked up at Phobos watching him float in the air. Dark smoke began to circle his body, and then he pointed at Will who then began to float up.

"Oh no Will!" Cried Hay Lin in terror.

"Quick grab her!" Shouted Matt as grabbed Will's feet and held onto to them as tight as he could.

Even though he was holding onto her, Will was still floating up and into the air. Matt soon began to freak out a little bit as he felt himself being lifted off of the ground and off of his feet.

"Uh oh quick grab him!" Shouted Taranee and soon her and everyone else was grabbing and holding onto each other.

"Uh oh, Blunk no like flying. Blunk want to go back down please." Said Blunk who was moving his feet back and forth as he held onto Celeb's feet tightly.

"This isn't going to work. Everybody let go!" Ordered Celeb as he was the first to let go and fall too the ground.

"This is going to hurt." Said Cornelia closing her eyes and then letting go of Irma and falling onto the ground.

"Oh boy." Said Irma as she let go right after Cornelia did.

Then Taranee and Hay Lin did the exact same thing. Soon everyone was back on the ground. Everyone except for matt that is.

"Matt, you've got to let go of her!" Celeb shouted out at him.

"I'm not losing her again Celeb!" Responded Matt.

"Matt you've got to let go! We'll find another way!" Shouted Cornelia.

Matt looked down at his friends, and felt tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. He couldn't aford to lose Will again. He just couldn't do that to her. He loved WIll with all of his heart, and if he let her go, then he'd never forgive himself for doing it. This whole thing seemed like his fault. If he didn't break up with Will, then maybe all of them wouldn't be in this serious situation at the moment now. Matt looked down at the others, and then at Will.

"I'm so sorry Will." Said Matt as he closed his eyes, and then, **he let her go**.

**Sad isn't it?**

**But now what's going to happen huh?**

**Well, things can only get either better or worse.**

**Please stay tune for the exciting conclusion of W.I.T.C.H. Wedding please.**

**Thank you! :)**


	13. Note about What to do Next

**W.I.T.C.H. Wedding**

**Note about What to do Next**

**Chapter 13**

Okay everyone so here's the thing on what I'm going to do next. Based on what other authors in fanfiction do or may do, I'm going to do the same. Well maybe or maybe not you never really know for sure now. Anyway, I figured that since some authors may aks you the reader on what should happen next, I'm going to do the same thing. I'd like to hear your own options or ideas on what I should write down next in my story. That way you'll know what's going to happen next and what I should put down. If you want to do it then go right ahead and send some reviews/ideas please. If not, then that's just fine and I'll come up with something.

Thank you very much and do whatever you want to do. :)


	14. Tears and Love

**W.I.T.C.H. Wedding**

**Tears and Love**

**Chapter 14**

Note: To the authors **KaliAnn, the dark euphie, and LordofDarkness2099, **I think I shall give your suggestions a try/chance and see where we end up and go with it now. I thank all three of you for giving me some suggestions and now prepare to have your suggestions brought to life in my W.I.T.C.H. story. Thank you once again and here we go. Yeah! :)

**(The Main Hall where The Wedding's being held)**

Well as you all remember, may remember, or recall, Will was being flown up into the air by Phobos' evil magic. Her friends tried to hold her and keep her from flying, but it was no good. She just kept on flying and flying until one-by-one, her friends had to let her go. Especially Matt who couldn't afford to loose Will again. He didn't, no, he wouldn't let her go ever again. Then Cebel told him to let her go and how they'd find a way to free her. Before letting her go, Matt took one last look at Will and then said this.

"I'm so sorry Will." And then...**he let her go.**

It was just to much for him. As he fell and landed hard onto the ground, he kept looking at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her beauty. She was the greatest girl in the world to him, but now, she was gone. Phobos had her now, and Matt couldn't believe his own eyes as he watched his girl go and then fall into the hands of an evil villain. He just kept staring at her and how Phobos was taking her away from him and the others. It was to much for his heart to handle. It was to much to bare. How could this happen, or how did he let it happen? One minute both him and Will were together in love like two doves, and then it just all ends with some harsh words and a broken heart. Matt regret-ed everything that he said and done, but now he couldn't tell Will that because she was now all Phobos'. Anger began to rage in his heart and he wanted his girl back one way or another. What could he do though? Was there even a way to free Will?

"Come on Matt we've got to get out of here!" Hay Lin cried as she pulled Matt's arm and they both ran with the others.

"No Hay Lin wait! Will, Will, Will!" Shouted Matt as he took one last look at Will in the hands of Phobos.

"Will...NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted out just as a portal opened and in went the guardians, Blunk, Caleb, and Matt.

**(Soon Enough)**

The portal opened up back on earth in Hay Lin's family restaurant right where they first left. Then the heroes all collapsed onto the ground and on top of one another. They all made groaning noises before they all struggled off of one another. When they all got onto their feet, Hay Lin's grandmother came to them when she heard a noise. She looked at everyone and then noticed that someone was missing.

"Oh dear, where's Will?" She asked with concern.

All heads were down facing the ground with disappointment.

"We, we couldn't save her in time." Said hay Lin as a tear ran down from her eye.

"Phobos made her drink from the mind juice and now she's in his control." Cabel told her.

"We were so close to saving her until Phobos took her away and out of our hands." Taranee told her with her eyes closed and face down.

Then Matt banned his fist onto the table making a loud noise and making the table shake as well.

"He can't win. Phobos can't just win! We've got to get back too Meridian and save Will! There's no telling what the hell Phobos will do to her! Some how we're going to save her from his evil clutches and bring her back home! I don't care how we do it! We've just got to go back and save her!" Matt cried out as he got really angry and clutched his fist up some more.

"Whoa there Matt take it easy!" Cried Hay Lin who ran over to him.

"Yeah Matt take it easy." Said Irma who also came over to him.

"Take it easy? Take it easy? How am I suppose to take it easy? My girl's under mind-control by an evil prince who can do whatever he wants to her, and take over the world, and you're telling me to take it easy?" He shouted out at Hay Lin and Irma.

"Isn't there a way we can get back too Meridian and help Will?" Asked Cornelia.

"Well..." Started Hay Lin's grandmother who began to think.

"We could perhaps recreate the portal like before." Said Hay Lin's grandmother.

"Okay well that sounds easy enough." Said Matt.

"Oh...but most of the ingredients that were used before are now almost gone." Said Hay Lin's grandmother.

"Aw come on!" Shouted Matt in disappointment and anger.

That was one thing he didn't need to hear right now.

"Well...then what can we do to get back to Will grandma?" Hay Lin asked her with a bit of confusion.

"Hm...well...there is another way." Started Hay Lin's grandmother.

"Yes...what is it?" Asked Cornelia.

"Yeah what is it?" Asked Irma.

"Please tell us." Asked Taranee.

"Well...it depends." Said Hay Lin's grandmother to the others.

"Depends on what exactly?" Asked Cornelia.

"Well...it just sort of depends on one simple thing." Said Hay Lin's grandmother.

"Well what exactly is that one simple thing?" Asked Matt sounding both eager and annoyed.

"Ah yes...what we really need, is to believe and have faith in ourselves." Said Hay Lin's grandmother.

"Uh...what now?" Asked Cornelia sounding confused.

"We need to put our faith and belief together in order to create another portal to get to Will." Hay Lin's grandmother told them.

"How do we do that grandma?" Asked hay Lin scratching her head.

"We must all come together in a circle, join hands, close our eyes, and believe. Only then will the power of the guardians and true warriors who truely believe and have faith in themselves and in one another will be able to create a true portal to Meridian; and only then can you join together to rescue Will before we lose her**...forever**." Explained Hay Lin's grandmother to everyone else.

**(Meanwhile in Meridian/Phobos' Bedroom)**

Note: I'm going to try the best I can with some of the suggestions that I was given. I don't know how well and good I can do with this, but I'll try. I've never wrote anything like this before so don't judge me please. Thank you and enjoy.

Okay then...so...there they were. Phobos and Will now entering into Phobos' bedroom. (Or should I say, _"Their" _Bedroom.) Phobos showed Will into the bedroom and she didn't say a word nor did she even know what was happening. Why? Because she was still hypnotized of course. Anyway more to the point on what they were doing in there. Phobos had an evil grin on his face seeing as though he was pleased that not only had he won, but the fact that Will was now all his. With those pesky guardians, stupid creature, the annoying rebel boy, and that earth boy gone, nothing and no one was going to stand in his way.

"Here we our Will, welcome to my bedroom chambers." He told her.

The bedroom was amazing and very large. The walls were painted a dark blue color; a balcony was straight ahead and there were drapes over the doorway; there was a large carpet in the center of the room that was smooth and soft if you were to walk or lay down on it; a fireplace where a blazing fire was going on; a few fancy chairs around the fireplace; a table with a silver vase filled with roses that were now starting to die; a huge wardrobe with beautiful markings and it was smooth; a doorway that lead to a bathroom; a huge bed that was on the right side in the middle; the bed was like one of those fancy rich beds; with silky drapes over the bed frame; soft covers and blankets on the bed; many fluffy pillows on it; and pictures of Meridian and the valleys.

"Come now Will, allow me to lead you to my bed so that you may rest." Phobos told her as she just nodded and then he lead her to the bed.

Will was back in her normal wedding gown after that attack she did on her friends. Phobos walked her to the bed until they made it there and then he gentle laid Will on top of the bed. Then, he made an evil looking grin on his face before he began to remove his clothes. He chuckled a bit as he pulled down his pants and took off his shirt. Then he got onto the bed, was over Will and then he began to slowly take off her dress. While doing this, he gently kissed Will's neck and then moved his kisses up to her face. He was enjoying every moment of this, but now it was time for the big stuff.

He ripped off the top of her dress and then began to remove the rest of her wedding dress. He then began to kiss her stomach and lick her belly button. He moved his hands up the side of her stomach and then down to her bottom. He then moved his other hand around her body and hugged her. He kissed her some more and even licked her belly button some more. He was savoring the moment as Will began to doze off from her trance. Phobos then waved a hand over her face and that made Will fall to sleep at an instant. She made a couple of moans and groans as Phobos kissed, licked, and moved his arms around her body some more. His warm hands on her cool body gave Will goosebumps. He could feel the goosebumps all over her body, and that made him get goosebumps as well. This was just to darn good.

**Then it began!**

**Oh yeah baby it was on!**

**Sorry but I can't give to much details so...**

**Use your imagination please!**

Think of it as two tigers fighting each other or maybe something like two polar bears. These two were just like two wild animals here people! It's just crazy right? The snatching; scratching; licking; kissing; kicking; groaning; biting; and...Oh My Gosh! Phobos began to shake it up a bit. Then there was clawing, biting, licking, moaning and groaning oh my gosh! Phobos was really enjoying himself, but Will on the other hand, was now waking up.

**This one's for you guys!**

Will started to blink and become conscious from her trance. Unaware of what was going on, she started to moan and groan and blink her eyes slowly.

_"Huh? W-W-What's going on? W-W-Where am I? Oh...oh I just had the worse dream." _Will thought to herself.

"_Oh...uh...huh? Wait a minute, am, am I still dreaming?" _She thought as she tried to come out of her dizzy section.

Unaware of what was happening and taking place at that very second, Will just blinked a few times and then closed her eyes again. However, it didn't take to long before she realized that something or someone was touching her, moving her around, and what felt like licking her stomach. Will then shot opened her eyes only to find herself in darkness. She didn't know where she was or what was going on ever. She could feel her body move in all sorts of directions as she grew more and more terrified. She felt someone or something kissing her checks and all over her body.

"_Oh my god what's happening here?" _Will thought to herself as she grew more and more terrified within each passing second.

Wanting some answers, Will tried to push away whoever or whatever had her, but it wasn't working. They had a strong grip on her and they weren't about to let her go just yet. Not knowing what to do next, Will let out a huge and loud scream. She screamed to the top of her lungs, only to have her mouth coved by a pair of lips. Will tried to scream and get free, but it wasn't working. Then, she felt a painful grip on her shoulders which made tears start to come down from her eyes.

"_Somethings not right here. I-I-I can't put my finger on it, but it feels like I did something horribly wrong and now I've got to get out of here." _She thought to herself.

Suddenly, she felt a strong pain go through her body making her want to scream, but something was covering her up from her doing that. She began to breathe heavily and tears came down her eyes. Just as Will throught it couldn't get any worse, everything became dark. Will didn't know what was happening or even what was going on. She could feel herself being lifted up into the air and then placed onto something soft. Soon the darkness was released and Will found herself on a cumfy couch in her underpants.

"W-W-What? W-W-What's going on? W-W-W-here am I?" Will asked herself.

"See you're back to normal now my darling." Said a familiar voice.

Will looked up and saw Phobos standing right before her wearing a long robe. When Will saw him, she was furious. Although she didn't remember how she got here or why Phobos had her. Looking down at herself, Will realized that she was in her underpants. She looked at Phobos who was taking rather interest in her. Not liking this, Will grabbed a near by pillow and tried to cover herself. She was also blushing like mad.

"Phobos! What the hell? What's the meaning of this?" She shouted furiously at him.

"Calm down Will, there's no need to get upset." Stated Phobos.

"Yeah right, so what gives? I demand to know why I'm here and why I'm in my underpants?" Shouted Will.

"Oh what a shame." Said Phobos shaking his head.

"It would seem as though the mind juice has made you forget what has happened this past evening. Not to worry though, I'll be happy to tell you everything that's happened Will."

Right before Will could say anything, Phobos raised his hand and aimed for Will. Shooting out some purple magic, Will soon found herself trapped within the magic and flying into the air. Phobos magic was making a beautiful gown for Will to wear. The gown flowed in the air; it was a dark purple color; with a V-shaped collar; long flawless sleeves; and matching slippers to go with the gown. Soon Phobos brought Will gently back onto the couch releasing his magic on her. Will laid on the couch a bit knocked out from that magic spin.

"Now Will, prehaps if you let me explain then everything will become clear again." He told her.

Will just looked up at him giving him an evil glare.

"Such a face, but should you be really giving me that look?"

"Uh...yeah I should. You kidnapped me, put me in a cute dress, and did something to me in that bed." She told him while holding herself after saying that last part.

"Why so scarred? Isn't that what all married couples do on their wedding night?" He asked her.

"Well how should I kno...WAIT WHAT? MARRIED?" Said Will with her eyes wide opened.

"Yes married, and yet another memory that must have been blocked due to the mind juice." Said Phobos.

"Mind juice? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hm...should have know this was coming."

"What are you talking about? Why am I here? What do you mean we're married? I'm only 14, I can't get married yet."

"Perhaps I should explain what's happened here. You see, I captured you and took away the crystal. That way you could not activate your powers. I forced you into marrying me in order to save the ones you love and care for. Yet alone your own world. Of course you agreed and you were prepared for our wedding. The reason for you not rmembering any of this is because I had you drink from the mind juice thus causing you to be under my control and soon forgetting what had occured. However, just because you can't remember doesn't mean you are not under my control still."

"What about my friends Phobos?"

"Ah yes, the rest of the guardians, the rebel boy, and your so called boyfriend."

"Matt's not my boyfriend anymore. We broke up."

"Well then, if you two broke up, then why do you have a problem being with me?"

"Um gee...maybe it's because your a bastard!"

"Ouch, such foul language, and yet I love it when you say it."

"Okay whatever. Just...just let me go alright? Give me back the crystal and send me back home right now you bastard!"

"Uh, uh, uh. You may have forgotten, but our deal still stands. You are my bride and you will remain here with me. Forever."

"Never!"

"I'm afraid you have no say or choice in this."

"You can't do this to me!"

"Oh but I have and I can."

"You bastard!"

"Again, foul language Will."

"Oh shut the hell up you..." Was all she got to say before Phobos came up and kissed her.

Will was shocked and angry. She tried to push Phobos away, but he wrapped his arms around her tightly like a boa constricter. Will tried to sceam, but Phobos just kept kissing her. His kiss was rough and then he bit her lower lip which made Will scream while he kept kissing her. He bit harder on her lip soon causing blood to drip down her lip and down her chin. The blood was warm as it ran down her face. Once he saw the blood, Phobos stopped kissing Will and licked the blood off her face. Will thought Phobos was sick, and then he became disgusting when he touched he ass.

"You bastard!"

"Language Will, language."

"I'll say what I want and when I want to! Now tell me! What happened to my friends?"

"Your friends happen to have fled from Meridian back to Earth after our little incident during the wedding."

"Incident?"

"Long story. Let's just say that you unleshed the darkness inside of you and attacked your friends."

"What? I would never do that."

"You would if you were under my control."

"You're insane!"

"Oh picky, picky, picky. No matter, I still happen to have a few tricks up my sleeve."

And then with a snap of his fingures something happened. Will began to feel pain in her head, and held it. She started to groan and shake as the pain in her head grew. She started to breathe heavily, pull her hair, and scream as if a knife was going through her body. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and her body was burning up.

"Phobos! W...W...What are you doing...to me?" Asked Will as she then screamed in pain.

"Simple, putting you back in my control." He told her.

"Phobos! Please! Stop it!"

"Oh, and why should I?"

"Please Phobos! It hurts so much! Please...make it go away!"

Maybe I will. Maybe I won't."

"Phobos please! I'm begging you please!"

"Oh I don't know. Let me think about it."

"PHOBOS!"

"Hmm."

At this point Will's screaming like bloody murder and pounding on the floor due to all the pain she's feeling.

It's just to much for her to handel, and Phobos doesn't seem to really care right now.

However, he was willing to make her suffer until she gave herself over to him.

"PHOBOS! PLEASE! ENOUGH!" Cried Will.

"Alright Will, I'll release you, but first...you must give yourself over to me." He said with a wicked smirk on his face.

"WHAT? NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" Will shouted at him, but the pain told her something else.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to coup with the pain." Said Phobos.

"WHAT?" Cried Will letting out another scream.

"If you wnat the pain to go away, then you'll have to give yourself over to me Will. Otherwise, you're just gonna have to deal with the pain until it finally destroy's you." Phobos told her as he walked over to her and lifted up her chin to face his face.

He smirked at her, but Will had tears coming down her eyes, and she was starting to shake.

"No more...please...no more Phobos." Will told him before her eyes went into the back of her head, and she passed out on the floor.

His smirk grew larger, and then picking up Will, Phobos brought her back onto the bed. Where he placed her under the covers, and then kissed her forehead. Then he snapped his fingers and turned on Will's necklace which began to glow.

"The necklace I gave you should put you back under my control." He told her while running his fingers through her hair.

"In a matter of minutes, you will forget all about your friends; your family; your past; your love life; and being the leader of the guardians. Soon Will, you will be all mine."

Then like that, Phobos kissed Will's forehead again, and then left her to rest.

**Sorry 4 taking so long, and sorry 4 the quick ending in this chapter**

**However, this isn't the end**

**Rather it's more like the begining**

**Perhaps if I get up 2...say...5 reviews, then I'll give everybody 3 surprise endings!**

**How does that sound?**

**So please review, and u shall recieve!**

**Thank u!**


	15. Remember

**Witch Wedding**

**Remember**

**Chapter 15**

**_Hey there!_**

**_I'm back!_**

**_Long time over due huh?_**

**_Well, I'm back on this story, and I'm gonna give everybody the best dame chapter ever!_**

**_That, and the best dame story ever!_**

**_So without further ado..._**

**_Back 2 the story!_**

**_Yippee!_**

**_P.S. This might b a short chapter sorry. :)_**

_(Phobos's Bedroom)_

After a loud argument, and allot of screaming, Will was now fast asleep in bed unaware that all of her memories would soon disappear.

And by that I mean they're all gone.

Flushed.

Deleted.

Thrown away.

Burnt in fire.

Ripped.

Etc.

You know what I'm talking about.

Sorry for taking up about close to 30 seconds of your time.

Back to the story now.

So anyway, Will was fast asleep in Phobos's bed while her necklase was glowing. She wasn't aware of that, or that all of her memories were disappearing. Even if she did know, it wouldn't matter, because there wasn't anything she could about it. The longer she slept, the more memories she would lose. So far, it had been a half an hour. Which meant, that already nearly half of Will's memories were already gone. Shocking isn't it? Well moving on now. As Will slept and her memories began to fade away, Phobos was in his throne room talking to Cedric.

"My Prince, now that you have the leader of the Guardians at your side, what about the rest of the guardians?" Cedric asked him.

"They are of no concern to me anymore." He began to tell Cedric.

"Besides, without their leader, or the crystal they won't be of any trouble to us. Even if they did find a way back here, they can't stop me. Thanks to the 'Mind Juice' and that necklace I gave to Will, her memory's as we speak are being erased, and removed from her mind. And once there all gone, she'll believe anything I say to her. Since I'll be the only person for her to trust now. She'll make a perfect princess for me."

"Perhaps, but what if her memory's some how return to her? Then what will you do too her?" Cedric asked Phobos.

Now that was something Phobos did not quiet think about.

"Then I will have no choice, but to destroy Will if she makes things hard for me, and herself." He replied.

"A wise choice my Prince." Said Cedric.

"Thank you Cedric." Said Phobos.

"Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to go and check up on my bride."

Getting up and walking away Phobos walked off to his bedroom where he had last left Will. As for Will, already almost all of her memory's were now erased from her mind. It wouldn't be too much longer now until everything she once knew was gone. Oh yes, and nobody would be able to help her, or save her from this fate. Well unless her other friends could get to her?

Soon Phobos entered the bedroom, and his attention was brought to Will. Who was all snugged as a bug, and still fast asleep just as Phobos had left her. An evil smirk formed onto his face as he closed and locked the door behind him without even looking, and then walking over to the bed. When he got there, Phobos kneeled down by Will's side, and looked at the necklase he had given her. It was glowing more and more then it was before he had left her.

A smirk had started to cross and come upon his face. He knew that the more the necklase glowed, the more memories were being erased and stored into the necklase itself. That's right folks! Will's memories aren't actually gonna be lost forever. Nope! All of her memories are just being transported into the necklase because the necklase is actually a magical storage shell that when activated and worn by somebody, the host or posseser of the jewerly can have the necklase store whatever it is that person wants from their victium. Eh...Something like that, but hey? Bottom line is that once all of Will's memories are transported into the necklase, she'll have no further memory of anything what-so-ever.

Yeah I know its crazy, but its what Phobos wants.

And soon, everything that he wanted will soon come to order.

So he then walked over towards the fireplace, and used his magic to make the fire grow.

"Hm...Since Will's memories are soon too be erased, and stored away, she won't have any memories what-so-ever of anything. Which means I'll have to make up some new memories of my own to use on her. That shouldn't be much of a problem." Phobos said to himself before settling down on a sofa.

While sitting down and relaxing, Will's memories were just about all gone now, and yet there were still a few left in her. Mostly about her and Matt, but a few involving her friends Irma, Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin. They were the only memories remaining before she would remember no more.

~_Meanwhile back on Earth~_

"So are we going to do this thing or what?" Matt asked Hay Lin's grandmother Yan.

"Patience Matthew. You can't rush these things." She told him.

Matt and everybody else where all at Hay Lin's family resturant again after failing to rescue Will. They wanted to return to Meridian, but they couldn't now for a few good reasons. 1) They didn't have the crystal, 2) there were no more ingredients to make a portal, and 3) a new plan was being made up at the moment.

(FYI I'm gonna come up with a new plan/idea for the Guardians to use to save Will. Not sure what yet, but it'll come during the story as it moves along. Oh and a few other things might be changed along the way. Sorry. :))

Anywho, Caleb was devising a plan by looking over the map of the castle with the girls and Blunk. While Matt was looking out the window thinking about how Will getting kidnapped was all his fault. If he hadn't broken up with Will then this probably wouldn't have happened. He could still remember when he broke up with Will.

~_Flashback~_

_"Hey Will would you mind coming over here for a second?" Matt asked her._

_"Sure Will, I'll be right over there." She replied._

_The pair where at Matt's house just hanging around for the afternoon. It had been almost a year and a half now since Matt and Will had been together and their relationship had been going really good. Sure there were a few bumps in the road, but they've been doing okay otherwise._

_Will was in the kitchen getting herself a glass of juice before heading over into the living room. _

_She settled her glass down on the coffee table, and then sat down next to Matt._

_"So Matt, what do you wanna talk about?" Will asked him as she snuggled up against his chest._

_Only to have Matt push her away._

_"Listen Will, I've got something really important to tell you." Said Matt._

_"What is it?" Will asked him._

_Taking her hand into his own, Matt looked deep into her eyes and then had this to say._

_"Will, we've been together for a long time now, and you've been the best thing to ever happen to me. __I don't know what else I could ask for, but I don't want anything else. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I-I Will I-I..."_

_"Its okay Matt, you can tell me." Said Will with a soft smile on her face._

_"Okay your right. Will...I'm breaking up with you." Matt said out front to her._

_Now when Matt said that too Will, she was silent, and didn't say a thing to him. _

_She didn't speak, move, breathe, or blink. _

_Which freaked out Matt a little bit._

_"Look, Will, its not you, its me. I just...I just need some seperation time away from all of this crazy stuff that's happening." He told her._

_Still Will did not reply or do anything else._

_"Please don't hate me for this, but, I just think things are getting a little bit crazy for me. Therefore, I've gotta breakup with you Will, and I hope you understand."_

_Still not responding, Will then blinked her eyes, took a deep breathe, stood up, grabbed her things, and left without saying another word._

_And that was the last time the two saw each other. Except when they accidentallly bumped into each other at the park when Will was hanging out with her friends. Then things got a little bit ugly from there. Uh crazy stuff, but that'll be put on hold for another time._

_~Flashback Over~_

Since then Matt couldn't help but blame himself for everything that has happened already.

_"Why did I have to be such a jackass? Why did I have to break up with Will? If it wasn't for me then she'd still be here with us." _Matt thought to himself.

_"We have to get her back. I have to get her back. No matter what happens, I'm not going to give up until she's back at home, and safe."_

_"_Did you guys come up wth anything yet?" Matt asked the others.

"We're still working on it!" Hay Lin replied.

"Well this is taking to long. Will's trapped in Meridian, Phobos can do whatever he wants to her, and all we're doing nothing at all! She could be suffering and we can't do anything about it!" Matt complained aloud.

"Well what are we suppose to do? No portals have opened up, and we're still trying to come up with a plan." Cornelia told him.

"Yeah well I can't keep on waiting like this! We've got to do something! Now!" Matt cried out with rage.

"Easy Matt, and look I know how you're feeling right now. It's not easy to lose someone you care so much about."

"You know maybe if you weren't such a jerk breaking up with Will then maybe none of this would be happening!" Cornelia told him in anger.

"Hey don't blame this all on me!" Matt told her.

"I'm not blaming you for all of this. I'm blaming you for the entire thing!" She told him.

Then just as the two were about to go and kill each other, Irma jumped in.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down you two!" Said Irma jumping into the scene.

"Look blaming each other isn't going to help get Will back. So I suggest that the two of you corroperate until we can come up with a plan."

"Yeah, let's just corroperate until we can rescue Will." Said Hay Lin.

"Please?"

Matt and Cornelia looked at each other with anger, but then agreed and were willing to put their differences aside until Will was rescued.

~_Meanwhile in Meridian~_

Phobos was still sitting by the fire awaiting on Will's awake, but unaware to him, she was begining to wake up. Slowly her eyes began to open up. Blinking a few times until her vision was clear. Once that was taken care of, she moved her head around along with her eyes to see where she was.

"Um uh huh?" She said unaware of her surroundings.

So slowly she lifted herself up into a sitting position to get a better look around.

"_Where am I? What is this place? How did I get here? More importantly, who am I?" _Will wondered to herself.

Just then, she spotted Phobos in front of her sitting on a coach and looking at the fire going in the fire place.

"_Maybe that guy can help answer my questions?" _

_"_Excuse me? Excuse me sir? Sir? Sir?"

Hearing a familiar voice made Phobos turn around to see a confused Will looking at him.

"_And so it begins." _He thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

"_Time to begin my plan, and see if the necklace has worked."_

"You're awake! Oh I'm so releaved! I thought you would never wake up!" Phobos began to tell Will as he got up, and walked over to her bed side.

"I'm sorry but you were waiting for me because I have no idea what's going on here?" Will told him.

"Oh dear, this is not good. I'm so sorry my darling, but I think you have amnesia?" He said to her as he put on a worried look, and felt her forehead.

"Amnesia?" Questioned Will.

"Yes, it's the only explination to why you seem so confused, and can't remember anything." Said Phobos.

"Oh no...Do you know who I am? Where I am? What's going on? I'm just so confused an-" Began Will with all the questions until Phobos placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh, shh, shh...Calm down my darling. I can answer all of your questions for you." Replied Phobos who took and began rubbing Will's hand.

"First off, your name is Will Vandom."

"Okay." Said Will.

"Second, you tripped and hit your head hard on the stairs, and got knocked out cold." Said Phobos.

"Ouch...I guess that's why my head hurts?" Said Will rubbing the back of her head.

"Third, this is Meridian, your home, and this is your palace." Said Phobos gesturing to the castle.

"Wow...No. Way. I live in a castle? An actual castle? Oh my gosh! Am I like royalty or something?" Will asked Phobos.

"Of course, but when we first met, you were a simple young girl living in the village. Until about two days ago when I Prince Phobos selected you Will Vandom to become my bride." Phobos explained to her.

"Bride? Wait, so...are we married now or something?" She asked him in confusion.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. We've been married since last night, and were about to go out on our honeymoon, but then you had your accident. So I put our honeymoon on hold until further notice from the doctor on your condition." He explained to her.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, and if I wasn't so clumbsy then this wouldn't be happening. And yet, I just can't remember what happened." Said Will sounding upset.

"Its fine, really it is." He said kissing her cheek.

This caused Will to blush a little as a small smile crept upon her face.

"_He seems so nice, and cares allot about me. If he really is my husband, and he truely loves me, then I know that I'll be safe, and he won't let anything happen to me." _Will thought to herself.

"If you're up for it, then I'll be happy to show you around the castle." Said Phobos.

"Um...Well I-I don't know?" Said Will.

"It might help you with regaining some of your lost memories." He told her.

"Well...I guess if it'll help my memories? Alright then." She replied.

Smiling, Phobos takes Will's hand, helps her out of bed, and then guides her out of the bedroom and into the hallway. He took her all around the castle. Showing her and telling her about each and every room there was. Explaining to her about Meridian, and its history.

Will listen to him very carefully, as he told her all of this. This was all fasinating information, and she wanted to hear more. So this continued for quiet some time until finally Phobos took Will into the throne room.

"Wow! This is your throne room?" She asked him in shock.

"Yes, this it my throne room. Do you like it?" Asked Phobos.

"Like it? I love it!" Will replied before running off and around the room in excitement.

"This room is amazing! I can't believe this is your throne room! There's so much wide open space, and your throne itself is so big, and tall!"

(FYI, Even though Will's memories are gone, Phobos is still using his magic on her to trick her onto his side. Just like he did to Elyon during the first season.)

"I'm glad you like it Will." Said Phobos with a sly smirk on his face.

He let Will run around dancing and laughing as she explored the throne room with much curiousity. Just then, the front doors opened, and in came Cedric in his human form. As he walked over to Phobos, he looked at Will who was enjoying herself.

"I take it the necklase has worked on her my Prince?" Cedric asked him.

"Yes Cedric, Will has no memory of her old life, and I have already begun to tell her about things that she's easily believing." Phobos told him.

"All I need to do is keep on telling her different things such as her living here in Meridian, or her having anmesia. My main goal is to gain her trust, and for her to serve me by my side. All I have to do is keep telling her simple lies until I have her full trust to tell her about her former friends the guardians."

"An excellent plan your highness." Said Cedric with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey Phobos, is there any chance that I cou-Oh hello." Said Will who soon noticed Cedric.

"Will, this is Cedric." Said Phobos introducing Will to Cedric.

"Hello your highness." Said Cedric bowing before her.

"Um...Hi?" Said Will who was a little nervous.

"It's okay Will, Cedric is a dear friend of mine." Phobos told her.

"Oh well...Okay then." She simply said with a shrug before turning to Phobos.

"I'm sorry, was there something that you wanted to ask me Will?" Said Phobos.

"Huh? Oh yeah, um...Would it be alright with you if I could go and sit upon your throne? Please?" Will asked him.

Phobos turned to Cedric and then turned back to Will.

"Of course." Said Phobos.

"Yes!" Will cheered and then ran up the stairs to the throne.

Once at the top, she quickly sat down on it, and smiled while getting all comfortable.

"Wow...This is really, really cool!" Explained Will looking around from up above.

"Its so high up here. Hey, you guys look like ants from here!"

"She's allot like Elyon when she first came to the palace my Prince." Cedric whispered to Phobos.

"Quiet so Cedric, but let's not forget that unlike Elyon, she has no idea who her former friends are. Even if they happen to find a way here to Meridian Will would not know or remember who they are." Phobos told him..

"Although I don't want to take any chances of her recovering any of her memories. Once I take the necklase from her, I want you to put it away somewhere that not even I will know about. If the guardians ever find out about what powers the necklase is capable of then they will come for it, and use it on Will. Then she'll regain her fallen memories, and be an enemy once again."

"I'll take care of everything your highness. Consider the necklace a lost artifact that will remain lost forever." Cedric replied to him.

"Excellent." Said Phobos.

"See to it that it gets done."

"It will be done my Prince." Said Cedric.

"Will! Will come here please!" Phobos called out.

"Coming!" Will replied as she ran down the stairs back to Phobos.

"Present!"

"Uh Will, may I see that necklace that's around your neck please?" Phobos asked her.

"Huh?" Said Will looking down at herself and quickly taking notice of the necklace.

"Oh you mean this necklace?"

"Yes, that's the one. May I have it?"

"Um sure. I don't see why not?"

So Will removed the necklace and handed it over to Phobos who held it up and examined it. As he did, Will just looked at him and at the necklace in wonder. Curiousity was sneeking up on her, but she didn't really know why?

"Cedric, please store this away somewhere. Will, please come with me, I want to show you something." Phobos told her.

And so Will followed Phobos staying close by to him at all times.

~_Later~_

After walking around the castle some more, Phobos brought Will back to his bedroom where the two of them sat by the fireplace to just talk.

"Will, is anything coming back to you? Any memories at all what-so-ever?" He asked her.

"Well...Not really. I mean the tour around the castle was great, but nothing's coming back to me." She replied.

"_Good." _Phobos thought.

"I'm sorry, I want to remember, but I just can't." Said Will.

Then Phobos leaned in and kissed Will's forehead.

"Don't be sorry, its not your fault." He told her pulling her closer to his body.

"I feel so...Helpless right now. If there was a way to regan my memories then I'd be happy, but right now I can't help but feel terrible." Explained Will to Phobos.

"Oh my love do not feel terrible. None of this is your fault, so please, don't feel guilty about any of this. If anything you are the victim here and I'm sure that you will get your memory back in due time."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well...um...okay, if you say so."

"That's my girl. Now I have to go and do something which means you'll be left along for a while. Is that okay with you?"

"Um...Is it really important?"

"Sadly it is."

"Aw...But I just got up, and we just started to get to know each other again. I think? I'm sure? Probably? Please don't go, don't leave me?"

"Darling if I don't go then I can't get the job done."

"Please don't go, I don't wanna be alone. I-I don't like being alone, i-it makes me feel helpless and scared. Please don't leave me alone. Can't you just get someone else to do whatever it is that you need done? Like that Cedric guy, he could take care of everything. Please?"

"If that's what you really want?"

"I do."

"Alright then, wait here for a moment. I'm going to let Cedric know what I need him to do for me alright?"

"Of course, but please be back soon."

"Don't worry, I plan on it."

Kissing her cheek and then getting up and leaving the room, Phobos had yet another evil plan at hand. Once he left the room, and shut the door behind him, Cedric appeared before him. (Yeah Cedric's a snake right now, but then transforms back into a human.)

"All is going according to plan?" Cedric asked Phobos.

"Yes Cedric, Will is begining to trust me, and soon, she will/shall give into me. But before I can go any further with my plan, I need you to do something for me." Phobos told him.

"Yes my Prince?" Asked Cedric.

"The other Guardians are probably coming up with a plan to get here and rescue Will. But I will not tolerate uninvited guests. So, what I want you to do is travel too Earth and spy on them. Be sure that they do not see you, and report back to me if you find out or learn anything." Phobos explained to him.

"I understand my Prince, and I will get right on it." Cedric replied.

"Excelent." Phobos simply said.

"See to it that nobody interfers."

"It will be done my Prince." Said Cedric bowing before Phobos and then leaving.

Once that was taken care of, Phobos went back into the bedroom where a smiling Will was awaiting patiently for his return.

~_Back on Earth~_

Okay so...The plan for rescuing Will isn't going so well.

The gang had thought up almost every singel rescue plan they could come up with, or look up on the internet.

Yet it was no good.

Hell Hay Lin and Taranee even looked through books that Hay Lin kept in her bedroom for escape plans; but there wasn't really much good coming out of the books either.

"Ugh...Okay how long have we been doing this?" Asked Cornelia slamming a book shut.

"About..." Said Irma checking her watch.

"35 Minutes."

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" Cornelia complained.

"Why can't we come up with a fucking plan already?"

"I don't know, but maybe its because we're not thinking straight?" Said Taranee.

"No I don't think its that. I think it's something else." Said Irma.

"Maybe we're just working to hard when trying to come up with a plan? I mean it's getting us all stressed out here."

"Well if its stress that's making us like this then maybe we should take a break?" Suggested Hay Lin.

"Yeah, a break sounds good right about now." Agree Taranee.

Taking a deep breathe, Cornelia calmed herself down before speaking again.

"Yeah, yeah I guess a break's all we need to help us out?"

So everybody took a break while having some snacks inorder to help ease their minds and bring down their stress levels.

Though not everybody was snacking for one particular person was in the bathroom stall at that very moment. A certian someone who was holding onto the sink with his head hung low with dispear.

"_Why...why did I let this happen to her? I-I could have saved her and yet I didn't? I-I let her go...I let her go...I let her go into the arms of that bastard of a prince! How could I just let that happen to her like that? I-I-I..."_

And then he lost it and broke the mirror with his own fist. He was just so angry right now that he couldn't help himself when he did that. The feeling of anger, sorrow, and guilt were bobbling up within him. This was just to much for Matt to take, and thanks to his little feasco, Hay Lin came running to the scene slambing the door open as she witnessed the scene.

"Matt are you okay? I heard a noice an-oh my gosh!" Said Hay Lin until she stopped and covered her mouth with her hands cause she was in allot of shock right now.

Matt didn't say anything but looked down at the ground while trying to catch his breathe.

"Matt...Matt what happened in here? What happened to the mirror? Are you okay? Matt say something please?" Hay Lin asked him because she was despered to know what had happened.

He had nothing to say to her, or even anything to reply back. Instead, he hurried out of the bathroom, past Hay Lin, and out of the resturant. Leaving everybody confused when they saw Matt just run out like that. Perhaps the lose of Will was to much for him to handle and so he just ran out like so? And while he was running down the streets for home, all Matt could think about was making things right and getting Will back home where she belonged.

**End?**

**Not!**

**Just teasing everybody!**

**There's still more 2 come!**

**Unless...**

**U think I should do a sequal?**

**Hm...**

**U know what, I'll do that**

**Ladies and Gentlemen _'WITCH Wedding' _will have a sequal coming up probably within the end of the week or month!**

**So please stay tune, review, and keep ur eyes pealed for...**

_**'WITCH Wedding 2 The Unlocked Memory'**_

_**Thank u all and again keep ur eyes open!**_


End file.
